Matchmaker
by Night-the-Dragon
Summary: When everything isn't going your way, maybe a secret matchmaker in hiding can help. A/B/O Universe, Promptis, Yaoi, Lemons, Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was going to be a one-shot, but I lengthened it a bunch and made it more than a simple one-shot! Also, this idea came about because I sometimes got annoyed whenever Prompto would turn around in the front seat to kneel while talking to Noctis and Gladio, but that doesn't quite matter yet. You'll find out eventually, though! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this idea. Co-written with Milaya Milen Zeal.

Matchmaker

Chapter 1

Prompto sighed internally for what was probably the hundredth time as they got set up to go in Hammerhead, the Regalia now repaired, thanks to Cid, and ready to drive out to Galdin Quay. He was heavily regretting his decision to go with Noctis to see him to Altissia for his wedding with Lady Lunafreya, but he'd wanted to be a good friend. After all, it's hard to watch your best friend and the only person you love have to get married to someone else. Especially when it's due to a stupid treaty and there was nothing that could be done to stop it besides a war.

"Prompto, are you coming?" Ignis called from over near the Regalia. "We're getting ready to leave."

"Ah, okay, I'm coming!" the omega yelped, hurrying to join the beta from where he sat on a stack of tires near the convenience store. Gladio smirked as he came over.

"Spacing out again?" the alpha teased, and the blonde huffed.

"And if I was?"

"Leave him alone, Gladio. We need to get moving before the daemons come out," Noctis pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah," the brunette chuckled.

"Actually, before we go, I'm going to take Gladio with me to stock up on supplies, just in case," Ignis told the pair, and tugged Gladio after him, making Prompto quirk a brow in confusion.

"O…kay?" he uttered, before looking at Noctis, a false yet convincing grin in place. "So, any idea what Lady Lunafreya's dress looks like?"

Noctis snorted with a bemused smirk. "I'm not supposed to know, yet, remember?" he pointed out.

"True, but I'm sure it's gonna be good," the blonde agreed. "Are you ready for the big leap into marriage?"

Noctis sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "As ready as I'll ever be, I guess…"

"Yeah, I hear ya," Prompto nodded. Before either could speak further on the matter, however, Ignis and Gladio returned, and Prompto caught a flash of a smirk on Gladio's face before it was gone.

"Ready to go?" Ignis inquired, heading to the driver's seat of the Regalia. However, instead of Gladio getting in the back behind the front passenger seat, he got in behind Ignis, confusing both Noctis and Prompto.

"I thought you needed the leg room, Gladio," the omega frowned as he got into the front passenger seat.

"Eh, I'll get it back once we get to Altissia," the brunette shrugged. This left Noctis to sit behind Prompto, which was different.

"So what's all this about?" Noctis asked as he settled in his new seat.

"Nothing, really," Ignis replied.

"Figured you deserve some legroom for a while," Gladio added. Prompto mentally frowned, wondering what the pair was up to, but with no real proof, he couldn't outright accuse them of anything.

"Since we have the time before the daemons come out, we'll go to Galdin Quay now, and rest for the night there before catching the ferry in the morning," Ignis announced, and Prompto nodded, feeling a slight tightness in his chest at the thought of things ending so soon.

"Fine…" Noctis sighed out, crossing his arms as he leaned back, stretching out his legs. And with everyone settled, Ignis started the ignition, before taking off the parking brake and putting the Regalia in drive and pulling away from Hammerhead and off to Galdin Quay.

As they drove, Prompto couldn't help but think about what his plans would be after the wedding. He honestly wasn't entirely certain if he would be able to bear attending the wedding ceremony. He wanted to support Noctis like he should as his best friend, but felt he may just have to return to Insomnia early after they get to Altissia. After all, a broken heart won't do him any good when he's forced to watch the man he loves get married to someone else.

Ignis occasionally glanced at the omega out of the corner of his eye as he drove, having a strong feeling that he knew what the gunner was thinking about. He had taken notice of Prompto's behavior around Noctis over the past few years, and knew that with how close he was to the prince, he was in love with Noctis. And the sandy blonde knew for a fact that Noctis love Prompto, thanks to the alpha's frequent venting back when the treaty had been proposed. This, along with the fact that Noctis only saw Lunafreya as a sister than a love interest thanks to their time spent together as children, made Ignis determined to see Noctis happy with Prompto. Hence his plan to recruit Gladio and have the large alpha help him in getting the two best friends together. Besides, the beta had a strong, nasty feeling that the treaty wasn't going to hold, so he wanted the prince happy regardless.

When they arrived in Galdin Quay, it was dusk, and the sun had almost fully disappeared beneath the horizon, and Prompto groaned as he climbed out of his seat, stretching his arms over his head and popping his joints in the process.

"Geez, who knew a car ride could tire you out?" he laughed.

"Yeah," Noctis groaned as he stretched out. "Nrgh…! I just wanna flop onto a hotel bed."

"Whew! Cannonball for me," the blonde agreed as he lowered his arms.

"You'll get your chance soon enough. We just need to check in," Ignis told them, and Gladio grunted as he climbed out of his seat.

"Then let's get going. Besides, once we're in a room, we'll all order room service," he said. "After all, I think we're a bit too tired to deal with restaurant staff right now."

"True," Prompto nodded, and then the four friends headed to the hotel, where Ignis got them their room.

"There's a slight problem, but it should be fine," Ignis told them. "It seems they only had two singles available, and no doubles. So we'll have to split into two rooms for the night."

"Guess it's you two in one while Iggy and I take the other," Gladio shrugged, looking at Noctis and Prompto. The blonde nodded, despite his nerves.

"Works for me," Noctis said with a shrug. With that agreed upon, Ignis handed Noctis the appropriate room key, and Prompto followed after his best friend, praying to the Astrals that he wouldn't do anything stupid, especially in his sleep. Once they were alone in the room, Prompto sighed internally yet again. He was really going to have to fake it to make it tonight if he wanted the raven to believe he was okay.

"Mind if I take a shower? Feeling kinda gross after those hunts Cindy had us do while we were waiting on the Regalia's repair," the smaller male said, hoping a shower would help with tonight.

Noctis chuckled. "Go ahead; knock yourself out. Just don't use up all the hot water."

"Why, I would never!" Prompto gasped, falsely affronted, before laughing as he grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom. Once he was inside and had locked the door, he stripped before stepping into the shower with the hot water immediately relaxing his sore muscles. He cleaned himself up, and as he finished rinsing off the last of the suds from his body, his thoughts trailed to Noctis. He wished that things were different, that he could be with the prince, and that Noctis didn't have to marry Lunafreya.

' _I always bring it on myself…_ ' he thought in a grumble, lightly banging his forehead against the shower wall in frustration as his depression crept back into his mind. He managed to chase it off somehow, before finishing up his shower and wrapping a towel around his waist and stepping out into the bedroom with his change of clothes.

"Your turn, buddy," he called to the alpha.

Noctis looked up from messing with his phone, before he nodded and stood up, grabbing his own change of clothes. "Right, thanks," he said as he walked by—ruffling the blonde's soaked hair as he went.

As soon as the door was shut and the water started running, the omega gave the tiniest of whimpers, knowing that that touch had been only as friends, nothing more. Quietly, the blonde dried off and got dressed in his t-shirt and boxer briefs, before crawling into the bed they were to share, his appetite definitely gone. If he was being honest with himself, he felt sick to his stomach at the situation he was in. Sighing quietly, he curled into a ball and closed his eyes, hoping tomorrow would be a little bit better.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

By the time Noctis finished up and walked into the room, still toweling off his hair, it took him a few moments to spot Prompto, since the blonde was curled up under the blankets. For a moment, the alpha watched him, before he snorted softly with a smirk on his face as he walked over. As he dropped himself down on the bed, he quietly watched the sleeping blonde.

With a heavy sigh, he reached over and tugged some of his blonde hair out of his face. ' _It's so soft…_ ' he thought with a small smile, lightly moving his finger along the blonde's forehead. However, he forced himself to pull away, sighing softly. ' _If only things were different…_ '

After tossing the towel on the nearby chair, Noctis settled down on the bed under the blankets. ' _No point in fussing about it… It ends tomorrow, anyway…_ '

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

When morning came, Prompto woke first, unsurprisingly, and he sat up slowly, remembering Noctis was in the same bed, the blonde's back to him. For a bit, he watched the taller male sleep peacefully, before biting his lip as he looked away.

' _He'd never want me in that way, anyway…_ ' he thought miserably. ' _Not a chance…_ '

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Prompto? Noctis?" Ignis's voice called.

"I'm up, Ignis," the blonde called back. "Noct ain't yet, though."

"Not surprising," the beta sighed. "Would you please wake him? Once you're both quite ready, we'll go to the ferry."

"I'm on it," the omega agreed, before placing his hand on Noctis's shoulder and gently shaking him. "Noct, Iggy says it's time to get up. Otherwise we'll miss the ferry."

"Nnnrgh…fiiiiiine…" Noctis whined as he rubbed at his eyes. This drew a light laugh from the smaller male.

"You act like you never get enough sleep," he teased.

"Feels like it…" the alpha groaned as he sat up and moved to get changed. Prompto copied him, sliding out of the bed and getting dressed as well, making sure to take his suppressant pill before they left. Once the pair was dressed, they headed out of the room to rejoin Ignis and Gladio.

"Morning, you two," the brunette greeted.

"Mornin'," Prompto smiled back lazily. "So, we're heading to the ferry, right?"

"Yeah, may as well get a move on," Noctis agreed.

As they began to head for the ferry, though, someone spoke up to them. "I'm afraid you're out of luck…"

Noctis frowned as he turned to face the maroon-haired man that had just stepped up to them. "Are we?"

The man gestured in the direction of the pier. "The boats bring you here…but they'll not take you further…"

Prompto didn't say anything, as the strange alpha just oozed a bad feeling from him, and he instinctively stepped back so he was partially hidden by Noctis.

"And what's your story?" Gladio growled.

"I'm just an impatient traveler," the man said after scratching the back of his head and began to walk away. "Ready to turn ship." As he walked past them, he murmured, "This ceasefire is getting us nowhere…" right before he turned and flicked some sort of object at Noctis. Gladio caught it, however, as Noctis flinched slightly.

"What's this? Some sort of souvenir?" the brunette snorted.

"Consider it your 'allowance'," the man said with a vague smile.

"Yeah? And who's allowing us?" the shield retorted.

"A man of no consequence," the stranger said with a half shrug before he turned and left without another word. Prompto tensed as the strange alpha's gaze locked with his briefly as he left, a nearly silent whimper escaping him once he was gone.

Noctis was frowning openly after the man, before he turned to Prompto. "You okay?"

"Y…yeah… That guy just really weirded me out," the omega muttered.

"Perhaps we should check into the boat situation," Ignis suggested.

"Yeah…" the prince agreed, starting to get a little worried.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

The following morning, Prompto sat in his and Noctis's hotel room with the prince and Gladio, waiting for Ignis to return so they could leave on the boat Dino had promised them for helping him get the stone he wanted for his jewelry. The blonde was anxious, wondering why the boats weren't taking anyone to Altissia, when Ignis returned, holding a newspaper with a concerned look on his face.

"…What's that look for?" Noctis asked when he caught the look. Instead of answering, the beta handed Gladio the newspaper.

"It's in all the papers," he murmured.

"What is?" the prince nearly demanded, growing annoyed with his advisor's evasion. Prompto stood up, and looked at the headline, his eyes wide as he read it aloud.

"'Insomnia…falls'?" he read.

"Wha…!?" Noctis choked out, his eyes wide in alarm, before the anger set in. "Is this your idea of a _joke_?!"

"I need you to calm down so I can explain," Ignis told the raven.

"I'm as calm as I'm gonna get!" Noctis almost shouted.

"There was an attack. The imperial army has taken the Crown City," Ignis informed them all, looking at Noctis.

"'As treaty room tempers flared, blasts lit the night sky,'" Gladio read from the paper. "'When the smoke about the Citadel had cleared, the King was found…dead.'"

"No, wait, hold on…" Noctis got out, almost choking on his own words. Prompto watched helplessly, worried for his best friend.

"We had no way of knowing," Ignis sighed.

"What? Knowing _what?!_ " Noctis demanded.

"That the signing was last night, that Insomnia—"

"But the wedding! Altissia!" At the reminder, Prompto almost visibly flinched out of Noctis's view.

"I know, that was the plan," the sandy blonde frowned. "Yet the reports of the invasion are all the same. How could every headline in the kingdom be wrong?"

Noctis looked like he wanted to object further, but it was clear that the entire situation was now beginning to sink in with him and it turned his angered frown into an almost agonized one. "…Lies," he managed to get out, not wanting to believe that his father was…dead.

"…If only," Prompto mumbled.

"What else do we know?" Gladio asked Ignis, but the beta shook his head. "Then we can't be sure until we see it with our own eyes."

"And that means we go back to Insomnia," the omega murmured.

"Might not be safe for us there," Ignis tried to argue.

"Might not be safe for us here!" Prompto retorted. After a tense moment, Gladio looked to Noctis.

"Turn back?" he questioned.

Noctis looked over to his friends for a long moment, seeming to consider, before he said heavily, "Yeah…"

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

This led to the four friends fighting Magitek troopers as they climbed their way to the top of the hill overlooking their home. Prompto fired away at the armored soldiers, aiding the others as they fought with their own weapons. And then they arrived at the hill, seeing the smoke still rising from the Crown City. They listened to the newscaster on Gladio's phone as they looked.

"As to ceasefire discussions between the two nations, all provisional terms have been suspended in light of recent developments," the reporter's voice said from the device. "Moreover, in the wake of the news of King Regis's death, we've now received word that Crown Prince Noctis and the Oracle Lunafreya have also been pronounced dead."

"Keep it on," Ignis told the taller alpha firmly as Prompto listened quietly. As Gladio tried to up the sound, though, the item slipped from his fingers.

" _Don't bother!_ " Noctis almost shouted when Gladio moved to pick it up, the anger obvious in his voice alone. Ignis handed the brunette his phone wordlessly as Noctis made a call on his phone while air ships from the Imperial Army flew overhead.

After several long moments, the line finally connected. "H-hello? Cor?" When he lifted his head as Cor responded, his anger began to bleed into his voice once again. "The hell's going on?!" he demanded as he walked a little further away. "…Outside the city, with no way back in," he said, probably in response to Cor's question about his location.

There was only a brief pause before Noctis ground his teeth together and almost shouted into his phone, "'Makes sense'?! Are you serious!? What about ANY of this makes sense!? The news just told me I'm dead—along with my father _and_ Luna!"

The marshal said something on the other end that made Noctis growl in annoyance…but that was before his eyes widened in shock and he gasped for breath, whirling back around to face the city. Prompto wanted to comfort his best friend somehow, but refrained from getting closer so as not to upset him further.

After what felt like forever, Noctis finally got out a shaky "…Right…" before he lowered his arm to let it hang by his side.

"What did the marshal…have to say?" Ignis asked quietly.

"…Said he'd be in Hammerhead…" Noctis said slowly.

"And the king?" Gladio questioned. The alpha didn't say anything in response; he merely hung his head as he bit his lip, his shoulders trembling subtly. This time, Prompto couldn't help but at least place a hand on Noctis's shoulder, reminding him that they were here for him.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

After going to Hammerhead, Cid pointed them in Cor's direction, which was at the Tomb of the Wise near a Hunter's post nearby. When they got to the tomb, the door was open already, and they found Cor inside, waiting for them. After some explanation, the friends knew they had to find all of the royal tombs so Noctis could gain the appropriate power from the royal arms inside of them to overthrow and defeat the Empire.

Cor escorted them to the next tomb, where he then split off to do some looking into on some other Empire-related things, and the group was quick to recover the second royal arm. Upon emerging from the daemon-infested cave, Prompto sighed in relief once they were out in the sunshine again.

"Have I ever mentioned how great the sun feels?" he smiled slightly.

Noctis chuckled softly at the response as he stepped outside…before his phone went off suddenly. "Yeah?" he said in response once he picked up.

Prompto tried to listen in, but soon enough, the alpha hung up, and the blonde asked, "Was that Cor? What'd he say?"

"Ah, we got people to see…bases to burn," Noctis said absently with a shrug. "Let's go see Monica at the outpost."

"Right," Gladio nodded, and then the friends learned the details of their next job. And they successfully destroyed the base, Cor splitting off once again after the defeat of Loqi.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Soon enough, the group found themselves at a rest area, where Prompto immediately got excited upon seeing the Chocobo Post sign.

"Noct, there's Chocobos! Can we PLEASE go? Iris won't mind waiting, I'm sure of it!" he pleaded the alpha with puppy dog eyes.

Noctis laughed at the blonde's enthusiasm despite his own mood. "Yeah, sure, let's go."

"Woohoo!" the omega crowed enthusiastically. Even Gladio eased up this time, deciding to go with it so as not to cause tension. He knew Iris would be able to wait patiently. They purchased some potions while there, and then drove off to Wiz Chocobo Post, where Prompto was quick to hop out of the Regalia in excitement.

"Kid's got it bad," Gladio commented as he climbed out from behind Ignis.

"There are worse vices, I suppose," the beta chuckled slightly. Prompto led the way over to the owner of the Chocobo Post, Wiz, and smiled brightly at his friends before turning to Wiz.

"'Scuse me. We'd like to ride the Chocobos," he told the older beta politely.

"The Chocobos, huh?" Wiz said. "I hate to break this to ya'll, but we can't permit our birds to leave the post. Not while Deadeye's still about. He's an uncommonly ferocious behemoth that's taken to prowling these parts of late. His scent makes our birds nervous, an' to prevent accidents an' tragedies, we have no choice but to suspend rentals." He then perked up as he looked at the group. "But hold on now—ain't you lads the hunters that've been makin' a mark? You reckon you could handle the likes of Deadeye?"

"Come on, Noct, we should do it!" Prompto urged, looking at the alpha. "Besides, it's not fair to the Chocobos that they're stuck here while Deadeye's out and about."

Frowning at the news, Noctis considered it for a moment. But when he took one look at Prompto's face, he cracked. What was he gonna do when Prompto was looking at him like that?

"Yeah, let's do it."

"Yes!" the blonde grinned, and they took on the job before setting out on foot to find Deadeye's lair. They found the area pretty easily, surprisingly, thanks to Deadeye practically leading them there. And when they tracked him down to the very depths, Prompto noticed something interesting, which also caught Ignis's eye as well.

"Seems there's barrels here with old fuel inside," he commented.

"Noct, you can use a Fire spell and make them blow up when Deadeye gets close!" Prompto added, and Gladio grunted his approval.

"Good thinking. Should make quick work of the damn beast," he nodded.

"Got it," Noctis murmured. They headed in, and sure enough, Deadeye spotted them, leaping down to attack them with a roar. Prompto prepared himself, just in case the spell missed, and then fired his first shot at Deadeye, immediately drawing the behemoth's attention to him with a snarl.

"Shit…!" he hissed, before quickly aiming and firing several more shots, but they didn't seem to be doing much.

"Prompto!" Noctis shouted, fire coiling around his arm before he threw it forward. As the fire bit into the barrel, it detonated with a massive explosion, throwing the massive Behemoth backward and away from the blonde. After breathing in relief, he rushed for Prompto's side and helped him up to his feet.

"Th-thanks," the omega stammered, accepting the help. Ignis and Gladio rushed over as well, Gladio's broadsword braced on his shoulder.

"Are you quite all right?" Ignis asked.

"Yeah, just a bit shook up, is all," the blonde replied, before looking at Noctis. "Thanks again. Damn thing nearly had me. Dunno why my bullets didn't do much, though…"

"Probably resistant to firearms," Gladio answered, before looking to Deadeye. "Seems that did it. Good work, Noct."

"Thanks… Let's get to Wiz and let 'im know it's over."

The other three nodded their agreement, and then returned back to the Chocobo Post, where they reported to Wiz.

"You boys did it!" Wiz grinned when they reported in. "On behalf of the locals, I give you my heartfelt thanks."

"So, about the Chocobos…" Prompto began, trailing off. One could easily see the excited tension as he resisted the urge to crow his eagerness.

"Our birds are at your disposal," the beta chuckled. "You can rent them anytime you like."

"Whoop!" the omega cheered, looking at Noctis with a pleased grin. "Let's set up for rentals so we can ride anytime!"

The raven laughed at the words. "Well you're excited," he teased.

"Oh come on, who wouldn't be?" Prompto replied, sticking out his tongue childishly.

Smirking, Noctis pointed out, "You should be more careful before something snags it."

This drew a blush to the blonde's cheeks, and he couldn't help but think he'd want Noctis to be the one who 'snagged' it. "Hush," he mumbled, looking away in embarrassment.

"Well, like Prompto suggested, it would be wise to purchase a week's worth of rentals for the time being, just in case," Ignis advised. "Once you do that, Noct, we'll head out to Lestallum."

"Actually, the sun's starting to set," Gladio pointed out. "Maybe we should camp for the night."

"Wouldn't it be easier to get the caravan?" Noctis pointed out, gesturing for said caravan. "It's closer."

"In that case, Gladio and I can camp, while you two take the caravan," the sandy blonde retorted.

"Really? I'll take a bed over the hard ground any day," Prompto agreed with a smile.

"Then that's settled. Feel free to get some dinner here, but just don't order too much," Gladio warned.

"Yeah, yeah, otherwise the food coma hits," Prompto snickered. "Thanks, guys! See you tomorrow!" And with that, the shield and advisor left, riding their new Chocobos out to the nearest campsite. "Ready to rumble, Noct?" the omega asked his best friend suddenly, giving him a sly smirk.

Noctis blinked once, a bit confused, before he caught on and smirked. "In King's Knight? Hell yeah."

"Sweet!" Prompto grinned. "Then let's grab some food and take it to the caravan, and we'll get our game on!" With that said, the omega led the alpha off to get their dinners, before they retired to the caravan for the night, where they ate and played King's Knight until they fell asleep in the same bed.

X*X(With Ignis & Gladio)X*X

"You sure this plan of yours is gonna work?" Gladio asked as he and Ignis ate their dinner of cup noodles with behemoth meat in it, per the alpha's request.

"Undoubtedly. I know of Noct's feelings for Prompto from during the treaty setup, and I'm fully aware that Prompto's trying to hide his own feelings for Noct, based off of his behavior around him," Ignis replied coolly. "This treaty did not help things one bit, and has made quite a mess of everything, but I'm certain Noct will still end up finding true happiness with Prompto as his omega."

"Have you considered the possibility of Prompto running out of suppressants before then?" Gladio questioned.

"That won't be an issue. They will end up together before then," the beta smirked confidently. "After all, with these moments of them getting to be alone together, it won't take much more until the final step before they confess."

"And Noct ends up screwing Prompto's brains out when it _does_ happen," the alpha snorted into his cup.

"Whatever the outcome, as long as they are together," Ignis chuckled. And with that settled, the pair fell into a companionable silence once more before going to sleep when they finished their meals.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: And here's we go! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this idea. Co-written with Milaya Milen Zeal.

Matchmaker

Chapter 2

The next morning, Prompto found himself curled into a comforting warmth, but when he felt the warmth moving slightly, as though it was breathing, his eyes snapped open, and he quickly sat up to see that he had been nestled up against Noctis as they'd slept. Blushing brightly, he quickly and quietly climbed out of the bed, heading to the bathroom to get dressed and take his daily suppressant.

' _I can't be doing this,_ ' he scolded himself as he slid on his vest. ' _He's still going to marry Lunafreya, even without the treaty…_ '

Finally, he stepped out of the little bathroom to see Noctis sitting on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands.

"You okay, buddy?" Prompto asked, frowning in concern.

Noctis looked up from under his bangs, before he nodded and rubbed at his head. "Yeah…just a headache… Might've spent too much time staring at the screen."

A lie, and if Noctis was anyone else, it would've been obvious to everyone. As it was, no one did, and he was fine with that.

' _His heart definitely sped up when he realized we were in the same bed…_ ' he thought, recalling how Prompto's pulse had begun to race when he woke up. ' _Did I…was he really_ _ **that**_ _scared of me…?_ '

He quickly shoved the thought aside so he could attempt to focus on more important things. "Wanna wait on Ignis and Gladio for breakfast?"

"Sure," the omega nodded, smiling warmly. "You gonna be okay today?"

"I'll be fine. I'm sure the fresh air will clear this headache right up," the alpha assured his friend.

"Good," Prompto nodded, smiling a bit wider. "I'll order us some breakfast while you get dressed, then?"

"Sounds like a plan," Noctis chuckled. The blonde nodded, before leaving to go get their food. As he waited on their orders, he noticed Gladio and Ignis riding over on their Chocobos.

"Morning, guys!" he called with a wave.

"Hey," Gladio greeted, and he and Ignis joined him. "Where's Noct?"

"He's getting dressed. He was up when I left to get us breakfast," the smaller male told the large alpha.

"Did you two fair all right without us?" Ignis asked with a teasing light to his eyes.

"Of course! We just hung out after eating and played King's Knight," Prompto huffed. He then got his and Noctis's meals when they were ready, and headed back to the caravan.

"We'll get the Regalia ready, just be out in five minutes," Gladio called to their younger friend as they walked to the car.

"Yes sir!" Prompto laughed. He then knocked on the door to the caravan before calling through the door, "Noct? I have breakfast. Gladio said we need to be ready in five to get going to Lestallum. We can take our food to go."

"Yeah, alright, coming," Noctis called out. After a few moments, Noctis came out, briefly adjusting his jacket.

"Ready?" the omega asked as he handed the raven his paper bag with his food in it.

"Yeah," Noct said as he briefly cricked his neck. "Let's go."

"Definitely. Don't want to make Gladio mad by making Iris wait," Prompto snickered as they got close to the Regalia.

"Ah, I know she's fine. After all, she just texted me saying everything's good," Gladio told them as they each took their seats. Ignis started the ignition once they were situated, and then resumed their drive to Lestallum. As they drove, Prompto sighed in relief as he finished eating.

"Damn, that was better than I'd thought it would be," he chuckled, stuffing his trash into their designated trash bag for the Regalia. It was always emptied at pit stops. Getting to his knees as he turned and shifted to look back at Noctis, he asked, "How was yours, Noct?"

"Eh, was okay," Noctis said with a shrug as he crumpled his own bag. As Prompto chatted idly with Noctis, they both failed to notice the sudden gleam in Ignis's eyes…right before he tapped a bit hard on the gas.

"Wah!" Prompto wailed as he fell face first…right into Noctis's lap.

"Gah!" the alpha yowled in alarm. "Ignis, what the hell!?"

"Sorry, I saw someone following a bit too close for my liking," the sandy blonde apologized as he pulled over. As he did, the blonde hurriedly scrambled back into his seat, sitting facing forward with his face bright red. He didn't say anything, just too embarrassed at the moment to even look at anyone.

"Is everyone all right?" Gladio asked, going along with Ignis's lie. Prompto merely gave a small nod, not trusting his voice.

"Yeah… Bit surprised, but otherwise okay."

"Good. Then let's continue on our way," Ignis nodded, before pulling away and resuming their drive. As they continued on to Lestallum, Prompto remained unusually quiet, as he honestly didn't know what to say after that incident. He was completely embarrassed, unable to believe that he'd ended up with his face in Noctis's lap like that.

Of course, Noctis noticed the shift in the blonde's behavior, and he frowned in worry. However, he didn't say anything in response at this point, choosing instead to wait until they came to Lestallum when he could speak to the blonde in private. He figured the smaller male would appreciate it.

When they arrived, they met up with Iris as the hotel, where she greeted them happily. As the group talked a little, even the small beta noticed Prompto's quiet, but chose to ask Gladio about it when they went off to the side to catch up.

"Is everything okay? I've never seen Prompto so quiet," she murmured.

"It'll be fine. Just trust Iggy and me on it," her brother smirked, and she rolled her eyes, having an idea of what he meant.

"I'm going to go to the market to stock up on groceries for when we camp," Ignis told Prompto and Noctis. "Perhaps you two can go and settle down in your room for now." The omega tensed slightly, barely noticed by the other two, but he nodded anyway. Noctis nodded once in response, choosing to remain silent for the moment. The blonde followed Noctis up to what would be their room while they stayed in Lestallum, and once the door shut, his nerves almost sent him into overdrive. He still couldn't bring himself to look at Noctis because of earlier, and he was afraid to out of fear of blurting out how he felt and rambling himself into a damn panic attack.

"Prom."

All the smaller male did in response was give an inquisitive sound.

"What's wrong? You're never this quiet…" Noctis asked, sounding genuinely worried. Prompto shook his head, still not trusting his voice to not speak clearly. "Prom...?" Now even more worried than before, Noctis walked up to behind Prompto and reached for his shoulder. "Prompto, would you—"

As soon as the alpha's hand touched his shoulder, the blonde flinched away, a whimper escaping him.

Startled, Noctis pulled away almost immediately. However, after a moment, he reached back out and gently placed his fingers only on his shoulder. "Prompto…? Hey, c'mon…talk to me…"

"…" The omega bit his lip, trying desperately to keep the words he so badly wanted to scream inside of him.

"Prom…" Noctis murmured, stepping forward and gently squeezing his shoulder. "Please?"

At the pleading tone, the dam broke for Prompto. "I can't do this, Noct…! It hurts so bad…!"

Blinking, Noctis frowned in worry. "What? What does?"

"I didn't want to come with in the first place, Noct, because I didn't want to watch you marry Lunafreya when _I'm_ in love with you!" the omega choked out, sinking to his knees on the carpeted floor. "It hurt so bad to know you had to marry her because of the fucking treaty…!" A broken sob escaped him as he mentally and emotionally began to shut down.

"…! Y-you…wha…?" It was all Noctis was able to get out. ' _Did…did he just say…? No way…there's no way…he couldn't have said—_ ' However, the heart-wrenching sobs seemed to be proof enough as Prompto moved into a fetal position against the wall, drawing his knees to his chest and burying his face against them.

That seemed to shake Noctis out of his stupor and he frowned sadly, before he crouched down in front of the blonde and placed a tender hand on the omega's arm. Unfortunately, this made the blonde tense as he curled further in on himself. He was fully convinced that Noctis was just trying to be a good friend by comforting him, and nothing more.

"Prom…look at me."

 _Very_ hesitantly, the smaller male slowly raised his head just enough so he could barely see Noctis.

Noctis regarded the blonde for a moment more, before he reached out and tenderly wiped his tears away. "Did you mean that?" Prompto gave a terrified whimper as he nodded ever so slightly.

And when he did, Noctis allowed a small smile. "…hey, c'mere…" he mumbled, reaching out and tugging Prompto away from the wall. The omega couldn't find it in him to resist, allowing Noctis to pull him close.

And the moment he was in range, Noctis mumbled, "Guess what… I love you, too," right before he closed the distance and locked their mouths together. Prompto's eyes widened in shock, his emotions going haywire, and then he managed to close his eyes and kiss back, a small whine slipping from his throat. The kiss seemed to last for much longer than it did, but even then it still felt way too short when they finally pulled away again.

"…I…but…what about Lady Lunafreya…? What about—?" Prompto whispered, before he was cut off with another kiss.

"You dummy…" Noctis breathed in between kisses. "Luna…is like a _sister_ to me… I've _never_ considered her to be the one staying at my side one day… If not for the treaty, I'd have never considered it…" At that point, he paused and pressed their foreheads together, making Prompto look him in the eyes properly. "I don't want her there… I want _you_ there…"

The omega gave a soft whine as he realized that Noctis was giving him the heartfelt truth. "…I want you, too… I want to be there…as your omega," he whimpered.

Noctis smiled softly. "Good," he murmured, before pulling Prompto back in again. And Prompto kissed back eagerly, more than relieved that the feelings he'd held in for years for returned. He wrapped his arms around the alpha's neck, trying to get closer as they kissed. And Noctis let him do so, pulling him into his lap and coiling his arms around his waist.

The smaller male gave a soft moan as they continued to kiss, shivering lightly when he felt himself already becoming hard. Noctis hummed as he licked at the blonde's lip, teasing him. Prompto parted his lips with another quiet moan, eager for more.

Chuckling, Noctis shifted until he was on one knee and then lifted himself up to his feet, dragging Prompto with him without ever breaking the kiss. The omega clung to Noctis desperately, sliding his tongue along with the raven's with a soft whimper.

Groaning from the back of his throat, Noctis lightly pushed his foot against Prompto's, forcing him to step back slowly in the direction of the bed. And Prompto complied willingly, allowing himself to be guided to the bed. Once they reached it, the blonde was forced to break apart for air, as he looked up at Noctis with lust-darkened eyes.

The alpha allowed a small smirk, before he pushed Prompto against his shoulders to land on the bed. Prompto scooted further back onto the bed, giving the alpha a pleading look as he shivered again when the scooting reminded him of being hard.

Noctis chuckled as he followed after, pinning the omega to the bed with his eyes equally darkened by lust, before he kissed him again. Prompto purred throatily into the kiss as he parted his lips, enjoying being pinned by the prince. It made him feel like he was truly Noctis's, even without a bond bite.

After breaking away from the kiss, Noctis moved to Prompto's neck, beginning to lick and suckle on the tender skin there. This drew a long moan from the blonde's throat, and he shuddered as his pants became tighter. He wanted – no, _needed_ – release, and he tried to express this with a needy whine. However, Noctis seemed satisfied doing what he was, smirking softly as he ran his fingers up along the blonde's bare arms as he nipped along his throat.

"N…Noct…! I need…to cum…!" Prompto panted.

"Already?" the alpha purred, a heavy chuckle rumbling in his throat, even as his hands moved further down. "We barely started…" The omega trembled slightly at the sound of the raven's chuckle, wanting more of him.

"C-can't help it," he stuttered. "I didn't exactly w-watch or look at p-porn that often…"

"Oh?" Noctis smirked, one hand slipping along his thighs and along his front, fingers playing along the definite bulge there. "So what do you want me to do, then?"

"I don't care, as long as you make me cum…!" Prompto whined.

"That's not very persuasive, Prom," the alpha murmured, chuckling softly as he pressed down harder (just slightly). The action drew a gasp from the blonde, and he gave a small growl as he finally came up with his answer.

"Then please, just _please_ , suck me off…!" he pleaded.

Fighting back a small laugh, Noctis finally reached up and flicked open the button of Prompto's jeans, before tugging on the zipper. "Better." As soon as his jeans came off, Prompto reached up and wrapped his arms around Noctis's neck, pulling him in for another heated kiss. Noctis purred deeply from the back of his throat as he forced Prompto's mouth open and slipped his tongue inside, humming pleasantly.

Right when the kiss deepened, Prompto gave a startled squeak as he felt something wet trickling from his ass. Now, he wasn't stupid, and the little porn he had watched and seen taught him a bit, despite the lack of true educational value to it. He was producing slick, despite not being in heat, which he knew was normal when an omega was aroused for long enough.

Noctis pulled back at the sound, and was about to ask what was wrong…but he already noticed it, making him smirk as he reached out with his hand, moving his fingers slowly along his thighs. The smaller male's face was beet red, and he shivered at the feeling of the slick leaking from him.

Smirking softly, Noctis reached out with his other hand and held Prompto's chin in his fingers. "I haven't even touched you yet and you're already enjoying this…" he purred.

"I've wanted this for so long, so you can't blame me…" Prompto pouted.

"Oh really?" Almost grinning now, Noctis leaned closer as his fingers slipped further down. "And how long, exactly?"

"Ever since we actually became friends…" the blonde admitted, instinctively spreading his legs a little in anticipation.

"And you've held out so long?" Noctis murmured, in a way that was almost teasing. "You poor thing…" he breathed, fingers gliding across wet thighs. "Maybe I should fix that, hm?"

"I only wanted you, so I didn't want to be with anyone else," the omega mumbled, despite the shivers that he was giving from the pleasure. "Call me cheesy, but I was holding out on that off chance you wanted me, too…"

"Prompto…" Noctis murmured suddenly. Prompto looked up at the prince, curious. "Stop talking."

And then Noctis slipped his fingers inside. Immediately, the smaller male moaned loudly, tossing his head back against the pillows as he automatically clenched around the pale fingers. He then bit his lip to try and quiet himself, not wanting the others in the hotel to hear him.

"Don't," Noctis almost snarled, grabbing hold of Prompto's chin again. "Don't hold back. I want to hear you moan… I want to hear you _scream_ … I don't _care_ who hears."

And with those words, the alpha began to move his fingers out, before slamming in again. At that commanding tone and the slam of those fingers inside of himself, Prompto cried out when they brushed immediately against his prostate. He was painfully hard, and had two of Noctis's fingers inside of his ass that was producing slick from being so aroused. He had never imagined this would really happen, if he was being honest with himself.

The next hit to his prostate made any coherent thoughts flee from his mind, and he choked out a moan. Groaning heavily at the noises the blonde made, Noctis moved back slightly, before he briefly licked his fingers and reached for his omega's nipple, pinching it while curling his hand to slip in a third finger.

"Ah…!" Prompto gasped, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt his release steadily approaching. "F…fuck…!"

Smirking as he caught the sound, Noctis licked his lips, moving back a little, before he moved down and swallowed the blonde's cock in one smooth motion. The omega very nearly screamed, but as it was, he only managed a choked cry from the intense pleasure he felt. His hands buried themselves in Noctis's ebony locks, and he grit his teeth as he tried to hold out.

Noctis seemed intent to change that, though, as he gave a loud purring sound, as he began to move, even if it was a bit sloppy with it being the first time he'd done this, causing saliva to trickle from his mouth to mix with Prompto's fluids as he continued to move his fingers.

"N…Noct…! I…I-I'm gonna c-cum!" the blonde tried to warn his alpha, tugging lightly at Noctis's hair in warning. It wasn't taking much at this point, seeing as he'd never received a blowjob before, and with those sinful fingers moving inside of him, too, he was racing towards his release.

Noctis barely looked up from under his bangs, but he didn't bother to hold back as he chuckled deeply, and then redoubled his efforts, making loud, slurping noises with every bob of his head.

"A-ah! Shit…!" Prompto swore, releasing into Noctis's mouth with a pleasured scream, his grip tightening on the raven's hair and his ass clenching around the alpha's pale fingers inside of him. Grunting briefly as the blonde's cum shot down his throat, Noctis took a few heavy breaths before he swallowed thickly, before he slowly pulled back again.

The smaller male gave a small whine while watching Noctis as he struggled to catch his breath, his chest heaving with the effort.

Smiling a bit as he wiped his mouth, Noctis moved over to lay down beside the blonde. "You okay?"

"Y…yeah, but…what about…you?" Prompto panted.

"I'm okay," Noctis murmured, wiping some of the blonde's hair from his face.

"But…" the omega protested weakly.

"Sssh," the alpha whispered, placing a finger to his lips. "Just get some rest."

With a resigned sigh, Prompto conceded, curling up to Noctis in his tired state. "Love you…Noct…" he whispered.

"Love you, too," the prince murmured lovingly, taking hold of Prompto's hand gently. The blonde hummed contently as he began to drift off, happy as can be with how things turned out.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the script-matching, but it helps. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this idea. Co-written with Milaya Milen Zeal.

Matchmaker

Chapter 3

When Prompto woke up, it was morning, and he was still curled up against Noctis. The blonde gave a soft, content sigh, simply happy to remain like that as he snuggled a bit closer to the alpha's chest. As he merely rested there, not quite tired enough to go back to sleep yet, he thought about yesterday, and was glad things had turned out the way they had. Yeah, it hadn't started out very good, but the outcome was amazing.

Unfortunately, there was a sudden knock at the door, followed by Ignis's voice, drawing a grumble from the omega.

"Time to get up, you two. It's almost nine in the morning," he called.

"I'm up, Iggy," Prompto answered back with a groan. "I'll make sure we're down soon for breakfast."

"We shall see you down there soon, then," the beta said, and then his footsteps left. Prompto sighed, before looking at Noctis, who was still fast asleep.

' _Still don't understand how he could sleep with a hard-on…_ ' he thought, before leaning in and kissing the raven's pale throat softly. "Noct, Iggy says we gotta get up."

"…mmm…" Noctis groaned sleepily.

"Sorry, buddy, but otherwise we'll miss breakfast," the blonde chuckled, nuzzling his throat.

Noctis groaned, before he looked out through one eye lazily. "…do we have to?"

"I don't think you'd want to go hungry until dinner, so yes," Prompto laughed lightly.

"Nrgh…fiiiiiine…"

The smaller male laughed again, before moving in and kissing Noctis's throat once more.

"Don't tempt me…" Noctis warned as he lightly pushed Prompto against his forehead and sat up. Prompto merely snickered as he also sat up, but didn't push his luck. After all, they could always have their fun later. The blonde slid out of bed, retrieving his boxer briefs and jeans from yesterday and pulling them back on before looking back at the raven.

"Ready?" he asked with a smile.

Noctis groaned briefly as he stretched. "Yeah. Let's go." As they left the room, Prompto reached over and linked his fingers with Noctis's, a content smile curving his lips. Noctis returned the smile quietly, as he headed out quietly. When they got downstairs, Gladio was the first to see their linked hands, and he laughed loudly.

"Iggy, you did it," he grinned.

"What?" Prompto frowned, quirking a brow.

Noctis, however, groaned. "Seriously, Iggy?"

"I wanted you both to be happy together," Ignis smirked.

"Wait, you planned this?!" Prompto gaped.

"Yup. Even the gas pedal tap yesterday," Gladio chuckled.

"You guys are impossible…" Noctis chuckled out, even though he was smirking.

"Can't believe you made me faceplant into Noct's lap…" Prompto groaned, blushing.

"It worked, though, so I wouldn't be too upset, Prompto," Ignis replied.

"Just consider yourselves lucky that Jared knew to take Talcott out to the market while you had your 'fun' yesterday," Gladio teased, and Prompto whined as he ducked his head in embarrassment.

"Well, Talcott did share something interesting with us while you slept in," Ignis informed them. Before either could ask, though, he said, "He told us of a sword in a cave behind the waterfall."

"Really? Huh… You think it might be…?" Noctis murmured.

"Only one way to find out," Gladio pointed out. "After you guys eat, we'll head over there. In the meantime, Iggy and I are gonna stock up on potions and then go fuel up the Regalia." Prompto nodded, his face still pink. Once they were gone, he looked at Noctis with a groan.

"They heard us, Noct…" he complained.

Noctis turned to Prompto quietly, watching him for a moment, before he asked, "So?"

"You don't care?" the omega frowned, puzzled. "Why not?"

"Should I?" Noctis asked simply. "I don't think it really matters, does it?"

"…Right…" Prompto nodded. He then chuckled. "You just want everyone to know I'm yours, huh?"

"Duh," Noctis said matter-of-factly, wrapping an arm around Prompto's shoulders.

"Knew it," the blonde snickered, loving the hold Noctis had on him. "Come on, let's get some breakfast so we don't starve."

"Let's."

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

When they arrived at the waterfall, Prompto climbed out of the back seat behind Gladio, since the brunette had kindly let Prompto take his original spot while Noctis got his old seat back behind Ignis so the pair could sit together. Upon looking to see the waterfall, he groaned.

"That's gonna be too long of a walk…" he whined. But then he perked up. "Wait a sec! We could ride the Chocobos to the entrance!"

The blonde's enthusiasm made Noctis laugh. "You just _can't_ resist, can you?"

"Nope. Besides, it's fun!" the omega grinned.

"You'd best call them before he tires himself out from the excitement, Noct," Ignis pointed out. Chuckling softly, Noctis summoned the whistle Wiz had given them and blew on the whistle loudly. Shortly after, their four Chocobos ran to their sides, and Prompto was quick to climb into his Chocobo's saddle with a grin. Ignis and Gladio did the same, and Prompto looked at Noctis expectantly.

"Easy now," Noctis chuckled as he got in the saddle as well. Once he was seated, he turned his Chocobo around. "Better make tracks," he chuckled, before he took off. "Chop-chop, Prompto!"

"There in a jiffy!" the omega called, urging his Chocobo into following. Ignis and Gladio were quick to follow, and the four took off to the waterfall cave. When they got there and had dismounted, the blonde paused when he heard a hiss of pain from Noctis.

"You okay, Noct?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" the prince hissed, rubbing his temples.

"A headache?" Ignis questioned.

"It's fine…it's already passed."

"If you say so," Gladio frowned. "Let's head inside."

With that said, the group headed into the cave, and made their way through to the tomb, where Noctis gained his third royal arm. When they finally emerged from the cave again, Prompto was exhausted. "That…was draining…" he sighed.

"Ye—" However, before Noctis could finish the single word, he screamed as a massive migraine almost split his head wide open (or so it felt).

"Noct!" the omega yelped, hurrying to the alpha's side. "What's wrong?!"

"A-ah…dammit…!" Noctis hissed as he held his head in both hands, growling angrily as his head pulsed painfully. The blonde by his side whimpered worriedly as he placed his hands on Noctis's shoulders. Ignis and Gladio came a bit closer, concerned for the prince. Finally, the pain faded and Noctis hissed. "A-ah…I'm okay…" he mumbled softly.

"This is not normal," Gladio growled.

"Noct…?" Prompto said quietly, his voice heavy with concern.

"I'm fine…" Noctis gasped out. "I'm okay…it's passed…"

"Let's return to Lestallum, that way you can rest," Ignis suggested, and Prompto nodded his fervent agreement. The friends made their way back to the Regalia, and from there, drove back to Lestallum. The entire way back, Prompto remained glued to Noctis's side, still worried about him.

Noctis reclined back quietly, while at the same time leaning against Prompto's side. The alpha seemed about ready to fall asleep any second, but for some reason he appeared to be holding himself up. Every time his eyelids fell, he'd blink them open again and almost tense as if in alarm, before relaxing again.

"Are you sure you're okay, Noct?" Prompto asked quietly.

"Yeah…"

The smaller male was still concerned, though, and soon enough, they returned to the hotel, where Talcott and Jared greeted them.

"It seems your information was on the mark, Talcott," Ignis told the boy, and he beamed.

"I'm glad to be of help!" he smiled brightly, drawing a chuckle from Prompto. As Jared led his grandson back to work in the hotel, though…

"Guh!" Noctis cried out as he clutched his head, another headache ripping through his skull and almost making him stumble on his feet. Prompto was quick to help steady him, though, a loud whimper escaping him.

"What the hell's going on?" Gladio growled as he and Ignis watched.

Noctis's eyes flashed back and forth between blue and violet for a brief moment, before he gasped out, "Tha…that was…the Disc…?"

"You saw the Disc of Cauthess?" Ignis frowned.

"Y…yeah…"

"We oughta take a closer look at this co-called 'Disc'," Gladio suggested.

"Then we should try the outlook," Prompto added softly as he placed a hand on Noctis's shoulder.

"No substitute for being on site, but it would be a start. Let's see what we can glean of Noct's condition," Ignis agreed. The four headed to the outlook to use the binoculars, but saw a somewhat familiar face when they arrived. Prompto partially hid himself behind Noctis, not liking the feeling he got from the man.

Upon coming close, the man raised a hand in greeting as he called, "What a coincidence."

"I'm not so sure it is," Gladio snorted.

(It's Ardyn. Duh.)

As the man took a few steps closer, he asked, seemingly out of the blue, "Aren't nursery rhymes curious things?"

Noctis frowned at those words, but he didn't say anything. The other alpha, however, seemed to take this as rapt fascination as he continued with; "Like this one: 'From the deep, the Archaean calls… Yet on deaf ears, the gods' tongue falls. The King made to kneel, in pain, he crawls."

Unable to stop the words, Prompto asked, "So how do we keep him on his feet?"

The alpha gave him a small, almost imperceptive smile as he walked past. "You need only heed the call. Visit the Archaean and hear his plea." At this point, he paused, before he turned and said, almost casually, "I can take you."

"We in?" Gladio asked as the friends gathered together.

"I don't know…" Noctis admitted warily.

"We take a ride…" Prompto started.

"…but watch our backs," Gladio finished.

"Fair enough," Ignis agreed.

"Let's do it," Noctis added.

As if having heard the entire conversation, the alpha gave a small smile that seemed…off. Prompto gave a tiny shiver at the smile, as the gesture unnerved him. But soon, everything was settled, and Noctis was behind the wheel as they headed out to the Disc of Cauthess. The following day, after spending the night in the caravan, they resumed their trip, following the man, whose name they learned was Ardyn, all the way to the gate of the Disc.

As Noctis pulled up to the gate, Prompto in the front passenger seat, the raven braked to a gentle stop when they reached it.

"Hello! It's me!" Ardyn called out toward the gate. "Be so kind as to open up!"

And, shockingly enough, the doors opened barely a moment later.

"Wow, that worked?" Prompto commented.

"I may not look like much, but I do have _some_ influence," Ardyn said, almost jokingly. "Aren't you glad we came together?" He paused then to gesture ahead. "Your audience with divinity lies ahead."

"You're leaving?" the omega frowned.

"I drop you at the Archaean's open door, and with that, bid you farewell."

Noctis frowned at the man in suspicion, before he quietly pushed down on the gas pedal and drove the Regalia onward. As they drove past the older alpha, Prompto shivered as he unfortunately saw a nasty gleam in Ardyn's eyes. Catching the shiver from the corner of his eye, Noctis reached out briefly and lightly placed his hand on Prompto's knee without looking away from the road. Blinking, the blonde then smiled at Noctis in wordless thanks as he placed his hand over the alpha's.

Once out of the Regalia and into the ruins, the group was surprised to find the fourth royal arm there. Noctis gained its power, and immediately after, there was a huge rumble from the ground beneath their feet as the Archaean woke. Noctis ended up falling down and almost into the depths, had it not been for Gladio going after and catching him to pull him back up. The entire time they were separated, Prompto couldn't help but be terrified for Noctis, considering the Archaean was after the alpha for some reason.

Finally, though, they were reunited during the fight with the Archaean, and the omega was relieved to see Noctis fighting powerfully. And once it was all said and done, Noctis gained the power to summon the Archaean when necessary. However, they were trapped, with nowhere to run, until Ardyn saved them, much to the group's irritation, and that was how they discovered Ardyn was actually Chancellor Ardyn Izunia, and part of the empire.

X*X(Several Days Later…)X*X

"I still can't believe it. I mean, shouldn't the car have turned up by now?" Prompto said as they stood near the caravan at Wiz Chocobo Post.

"We should wait until Cindy's done asking around the local garages before we despair," Ignis pointed out.

"Let's not fool ourselves. The empire has it," Gladio grumbled.

"So, where does that leave us?" the blonde asked.

"Stranded," Ignis sighed.

"In the meantime, we'll have to hoof it," Gladio agreed. Suddenly, Prompto perked up as he caught sight of a familiar canine.

"Look, it's Umbra!" he exclaimed. Upon following the dog, they encountered a familiar figure to Noctis.

After a short jog after the black dog, Noctis sighed as he didn't see anything out of the ordinary…until he happened to turn around.

"…Gentiana."

"Hear me, O King of the Stone," she said. "By the Stormsender's blessing will the path to the stone be opened. The Oracle goes hence in her King's name."

"Luna—" Noctis interrupted the woman, clearly worried. "Where is she now?"

"The eye of the Storm. When the covenant is forged, the Oracle and ring shall await their king at the Walls of Water. Stray not from the path." Noctis lowered his gaze, but when he looked up again, Gentiana was gone.

"She's a Messenger, a spirit faithful to the Oracle," Ignis told Prompto, who had watched the exchange in confusion.

"For real?" the omega frowned, tilting his head to show his puzzlement.

"We're going beyond real now, pal," Gladio snorted.

' _Unto the King alone, this voice is heard,_ ' Gentiana's voice suddenly sounded in Noctis's head. ' _To follow the words is to follow the chosen path. Bridging heaven and earth it strikes, the Storm's ephemeral yet eternal Light. To the Light must go the King._ '

"You okay, Noct?" Prompto asked, seeing the concentrating look on the alpha's face.

"…Yeah," Noctis murmured. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"What were you thinking?" Ignis inquired.

"…Thinking of how to get to the Hexathean."

"I assume Gentiana informed you?" the beta guessed.

"Yeah…"

"Then let's go!" Prompto grinned. "After all, whatever power you get will help overthrow the empire!"

"Right," Noctis mumbled, before he brought up his hands as he summoned a familiar whistle and blew on it sharply. Their Chocobos appeared right after, and the group mounted them, before Noctis led the way to the first spot where the lightning was striking. They arrived, Noctis absorbing the power from the first stone, and then the second when they found that one, too. Once the second stone's power had been obtained, Gentiana's voice resounded in Noctis's head again.

' _Journey to Fociaugh, the eastern hollow. The seal has been lifted. Deep within the heart of rock lies the runestone, the portal to power. No other can be allowed to find it._ '

"Did she speak to you again, Noct?" Prompto questioned as he came closer to the raven.

"Yeah. She said to go to Fociaugh Hollow."

"Then let's get going," Gladio nodded. They mounted their Chocobos again, and then took off for Fociaugh Hollow, where they heard a crack of thunder, before they saw the opening to the hollow.

"The lightning must've opened it up for us," the brunette commented, noticing the scattered pieces and chunks of rock nearby. The friends dismounted, and then made their way inside, and as they went, Prompto couldn't help but feel like he was being watched. Sure enough, while nearby an almost completely rubble-blocked opening, the source struck.

"FUCK! NOCT!" Prompto screamed as a slimy, scaly tail snared him and dragged him off.

"PROMPTO!" Noctis shouted in alarm as he ran up to the opening. However, when he realized he couldn't fit through, he cursed and then rushed off down the hallway to try and find a way around.

Prompto struggled in the grip of the tail that held him, crying out in his panic. ' _Why did it have to be a damn_ _ **snake**_?!' he thought in terror. He was then held up by the tail's owner, a Naga. "No-no!" NOCT!" he wailed in fear.

No sooner had the word left his mouth or Noctis's engine blade struck the Naga's tail, and then the prince was right there, ripping through the scaled hide and pulling Prompto out of harm's way. The daemon screeched in agony, before hissing at Noctis dangerously. Prompto was frozen with fear as the raven pushed him behind himself so he was shielded from view, but the blonde stared at the Naga with wide, terrified eyes.

Noctis snarled furiously as he remained standing between Prompto and the Naga, blade raised and ready to strike if the daemon so much as twitched wrong. However the Naga didn't seem to care, still furious about losing its prey, and lunged anyway, fangs primed to strike. As soon as it moved, the smaller male hiding behind the prince shrieked in horror, tightly shutting his eyes as he flinched.

Rather than lash out with his blade, however, Noctis leaped back, dragging Prompto with him before he let a powerful Firaga spell fly right at the snake's face. The Naga screeched and writhed in agony as it burned to death from the intense flames, and Prompto found himself unable to look away as he watched. A whimper escaped him once it was dead and had faded into nothing, unable to believe that he'd almost been killed by the daemon.

"Prom," Noctis said softly as he took hold of Prompto's arm. The omega looked at the alpha, before he quickly wrapped his arms around Noctis, seeking comfort with a small sob. Ignis and Gladio finally caught up, but when they saw what was going on, they stayed back a bit so as not to disturb them.

And Noctis supplied the much needed comfort to the shorter blonde, rubbing his back soothingly as he gently shushed him. Eventually, Prompto managed to calm down to sniffles and hiccups before he looked up at Noctis.

"Thank you…" he whispered.

"Anytime…let's just get Ramuh and go."

"Right…" Prompto nodded, and then pulled away, immediately missing Noctis's warmth. They then made their way to the end of the cave, where the third runestone waited. Noctis went up to it, placing his hand on it, gaining the power of Ramuh when lightning struck the runestone, his eyes glowing violet in response.

"…This is it," Noctis said firmly. "The power of the Storm."

Prompto grinned slightly. "Eh, I expected more fire and brimstone."

"Some gods are friendlier than others, I guess," Gladio shrugged.

"But not all of them…" Noctis sighed heavily at that. "Poor Luna…" Prompto stuck close to Noctis as they returned to the entrance, knowing they needed each other at the moment, considering everything that had happened.

Once they got outside, Prompto smiled brightly. "Hey, it stopped raining!"

"Guess Ramuh finally got sick of showers," Gladio commented. Suddenly, they saw a giant airship flying by overhead, and Gladio even gawked at it. "Up there—it's huge!"

"Way bigger than the last one we saw!" Prompto yelped. Then Noctis got a call from Cindy, and they learned the Regalia was being kept at an imperial base, and the group knew it had to be where they saw the airship heading to. They rode their Chocobos out to the haven nearby the base, and there, they planned on invading during the night to rescue the Regalia.

They made their way through silently, Noctis warp-killing several guards along the way to clear the path. Finally, they found the Regalia, but they had to destroy the Magitek generator that powered the base so they could drive it out. And Noctis ended up summoning Ramuh to destroy the generator. Once the smoke and ash had magically cleared from the destruction, they returned to the Regalia, but Prompto happened to look behind them, and saw a strange alpha approaching them.

"Uh, guys?" he said worriedly.

When Noctis looked over, his eyes widened in surprise as he turned.

"Long has it been, Noctis," the white-haired alpha said coldly.

"Ravus…"

"You received the Storm's blessing. And yet…" Suddenly, the man's sword was aimed right at the prince's throat, forcing him to step back. "You know nothing of the consequences."

"Watch it," Gladio growled, but then stopped when Ravus moved his sword's blade to the brunette's throat.

"Be still," the pale blonde warned as Ignis made to jump in, "all of you."

"Not good…" Prompto whimpered.

"Heir to a crown, befitting no other," the alpha fairly growled out. "Witness his splendor and glory. All hail the Chosen King."

Noctis snarled angrily at those words and, without thinking, said, "Awful high and might for an imperial rat, serving the enemy to hunt down Luna!"

The moment he finished that, though, the man suddenly grabbed Noctis by his throat. "I do not serve; I command!" he nearly shouted as he threw Noctis away. Gladio was quick to slightly crouch in front of Noctis in a protective stance, glaring at the man as Prompto went to Noctis's side. "The King's sworn shield…" the whitehead snarled softly.

"You better believe it," Gladio snarled as he straightened up.

"A weak shield protects naught," the alpha snorted, before he lashed out downward with his sword. Gladio was quick to block it with his broadsword, but the man's strength was too great for the larger alpha, as Gladio was knocked back, slamming against the Regalia. Prompto looked back worriedly, still remaining by Noctis's side.

Noctis snarled as he prepared to summon the Engine Blade. Suddenly, Ardyn showed up, breaking up the fight and taking the stranger with him.

"You guys…know that guy?" Prompto frowned in confusion.

"Ravus Nox Fleuret, first son of Tenebrae and elder brother to Lady Lunafreya," Ignis informed him. Prompto, sensing the anger rolling from Noctis, placed a hand on his shoulder before they got into the Regalia, the couple in the backseat again

"I'm sure she's okay, Noct," he murmured.

"…Yeah…" Noctis murmured softly. The blonde leaned against Noctis as they returned to Lestallum, where they found Iris in the lobby, looking very upset.

"Oh, Gladdy," she whimpered.

"What's wrong?" her brother asked urgently.

"I let you down. I never made it to Caem," she told Gladio, her voice trembling. "The empire came while you were gone." They moved their conversation to the bedroom, where Iris continued, her gaze on the floor. "None of us said a word about Noct. They just showed up and then…poor Jared."

"What do you mean? What happened to Jared?" Gladio frowned, concerned.

"There was nothing we could do!" she cried, and Prompto watched sadly. Talcott quietly opened the door, sniffling, and the omega watched as Noctis told him the empire would pay for what they did. He was proud to have the raven as his alpha, even if it wasn't exactly official. Not unless the blonde had a heat, that is. But that wouldn't be for a while, when he ran out of suppressants. In all honesty, though, he was actually looking forward to that day, when Noctis would stake his claim and make Prompto his.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this idea. Co-written with Milaya Milen Zeal.

Matchmaker

Chapter 4

The following morning, when Prompto woke up, he reached to take his suppressant as he usually did, but when he looked inside the bottle, he was surprised to see only five pills left, including the one he was about to take.

"Damn…" he whispered, biting his lip in worry. Yeah, he wanted Noctis to take him while he was in heat so they would be official, but so soon? He was honestly a little nervous. Besides, if he became pregnant from being in heat with Noctis, which was a high possibility, the raven would probably try to keep him out of the action, when all Prompto wanted was to be by the alpha's side at all times, even when fighting.

As Prompto worried, though, Noctis groaned as he sat up, shaking his head to get rid of the sleep. "Hmm… Prompto?" he called out, noticing the blonde's worry and climbing out of bed. "What's wrong?"

"…I only have four suppressant pills left after today," the omega murmured. "Don't get me wrong, Noct, I want you to mark me as yours so bad, but I'm worried that it's too soon in the journey for it…"

Noticing the worry now prominent on the boy's face, Noctis moved over and wrapped his arms around his shoulders from behind. "It'll be okay…everything will be fine."

Prompto looked back at the raven, still worried. "You'd be okay with knotting me? Even though we both know what would happen?"

"Why wouldn't I, Prom?" Noctis murmured. "I love you…"

"I love you, too," the smaller male smiled softly, leaning a little into Noctis's embrace. "…Okay. Then we'll have about a week from today, since once I'm out, I'm going to have my heat in two or three days after that. We'll need to kind of…plan ahead, especially with Gladio. I trust him, but he's an alpha, and I don't want you guys to fight if something happens…"

"I'll talk with him about it," Noctis promised. "I swear…it'll be fine."

"I trust you," Prompto whispered. After several minutes of merely standing there, Prompto in Noctis's hold, they regretfully had to part so they could get dressed and head to Cape Caem with Iris, where the four friends would head out to Altissia on King Regis's old boat that Cid was working on fixing. When they got downstairs, Ignis was waiting for them.

"Gladio and Iris are getting the Regalia refueled. They should be done by now," he told the pair. The three then headed off to join them, and Iris sat in the back seat with Prompto in the middle and Noctis on his left. Once everyone was settled in, Ignis drove off, pulling away from Lestallum. As they drove, Iris smiled at the pair in the back with her.

"You guys are a cute couple," she giggled. "Ignis did good."

Noctis chuckled. "Yeah, he did…" Prompto merely blushed, but then they saw another one of the empire's airships flying overhead.

"Not another one…!" the blonde groaned.

"Then we take it out. Plain and simple," Gladio growled.

"Agreed. For Jared…" Noctis snarled icily.

They parked in Old Lestallum, where Iris waited for their return. Riding their Chocobos out to the base, Noctis went with Ignis while Prompto and Gladio created a diversion once things got dicey. Soon enough, the base was destroyed, and they encountered Commodore Aranea Highwind, who fought powerfully against them, before taking off when she was almost defeated. Upon their return, they rested up at the hotel, with Noctis and Prompto getting their own room, of course.

The blonde snuggled into Noctis's side that night, and he slept peacefully, almost eagerly anticipating the day his alpha would truly be his when he was knotted and marked by the raven.

The group continued on the next morning, and soon made it to Cape Caem, where Iris went on ahead to check on Talcott at the house nearby. They spoke with Cindy, and learned that Cid needed mythril in order to finish the work on the boat, so they mutually agreed to go searching for it at the Vesperpool. However…

"Sorry, guys, but I'm gonna go it alone for a bit," Gladio announced, and Prompto blinked, surprised.

"Pff… Do your thing," Noctis chuckled. "Not like we could stop you, anyway."

"You know me too well," Gladio smirked. "See ya 'round, guys." And with that said, he left, riding his Chocobo off into the distance.

"…That worked out pretty good with the timing," Prompto murmured, drawing Ignis's attention.

"What do you mean, Prompto?" he asked.

"I'm almost out of suppressants, and I didn't want Gladio around when my heat hits," the blonde explained. "Noct and I have already agreed for him to be there."

"Are you sure about this, Noct? You know what will happen," the beta said to Noctis.

"I'm well aware, Ignis," Noctis said. "And yes, I'm sure."

"Then we'll go to a hotel, and book separate rooms," Ignis nodded.

"Sounds good to me. I'd rather not be on the ground at a haven, anyway," Prompto agreed with a shrug and a faint blush.

X*X(1 Week Later…)X*X

It was the middle of the night, and Prompto was struggling with the first symptoms of his heat. He was already having a headache, and felt warm all over, the warmth becoming hotter and hotter with each passing minute. And now he was starting to get hard, but he didn't want to wake Noctis, despite knowing the smell of his heat would wake him soon enough anyway. A whine slipped past his lips unbidden, and he bit his lip to stifle the noise.

However, the sound was still loud enough that Noctis was able to hear it, and the prince groaned, before his eyes slipped open and he pushed up. "Prom…?"

"H…heat…" the omega panted in answer.

Noctis frowned through his sleep-filled brain, before the blonde's scent filled his nostrils and he gasped. "Ah…"

"N-Noct…need you…" Prompto whimpered, shuddering as he felt slick already beginning to leak from his ass. Noctis pushed up a little further and reached out for Prompto, pulling him up against him and kissing him firmly. The smaller male was quick to respond, kissing back with intense need as he wrapped his arms around the alpha's shoulders.

Purring heavily, Noctis pushed Prompto down against the mattress, pulling away and then latching onto the blonde's throat, licking, sucking, and nipping. Prompto moaned as he was teased, tilting his head back to give the raven more room to work. As Prompto did that, Noctis's hands were running down along the blonde's sides under his shirt, nails dragging along the skin as his tongue trailed wet, hot trails over his neck.

The omega whimpered with need at the touches, wanting more of it all. After a while, Noctis growled as he got annoyed at Prompto's shirt, and he pulled back, shoving it up before he latched onto the blonde's right nipple. This drew a startled squeak from the smaller male, before he began to whine. And Noctis merely moaned as he licked at the hardened nub once, twice, before he moved to the other to repeat the motion.

Prompto squirmed a little at the teasing contact, and then, since he was feeling too hot all over, he slipped off his shirt completely, throwing it off to the side. Growling softly, Noctis pulled away and almost ripped his own shirt off, throwing it aside to be forgotten, after which he moved right back in again, biting one nipple while pinching the other. The omega gasped, arching his back off the bed and into the touches.

Smirking around the blonde's nipple, Noctis pulled back and then moved to the smaller male's neck again, biting and nipping as he toyed with the hardened buds. Prompto moaned, his face flushing as he felt slick trickling from his ass and a bit down his thighs. Smirking, Noctis let one of his hands trail down along the omega's sides and down to his underwear, beginning to tug on the annoying material.

The blonde managed to think clearly enough to raise his hips, allowing Noctis to remove the dampened article, before pulling the raven into another heated kiss. The prince groaned at the passionate kiss, curling one arm around the blonde's shoulders as he pulled Prompto's underwear off, after which he immediately moved his fingers between the blonde's legs.

Prompto gave a loud moan into the alpha's mouth when he felt Noctis's fingers penetrate him with ease, shivering lightly. Purring at the sound, Noctis took a heavy breath through his nose and nearly moaned at the scent filling up his nostrils. This, in turn, had his hand moving almost instinctively, arching around before thrusting in swiftly. The omega broke away from the kiss in response as he cried out in pleasure, feeling those fingers brush against his prostate.

"N-Noct…! Please, I n-need you!" he whimpered out, slick flowing along Noctis's hand and dripping from his wrist as the blonde's arousal became worse. Smirking, Noctis removed his fingers and briefly to get rid of the last cloth barrier still hanging on him, reaching for the blonde's knees and pushing them up to his chest. Taking the hint, Prompto held his knees against his chest, keeping them in place for Noctis as he whined quietly.

Smirking down at the blonde, Noctis shifted briefly, before he pressed the head of his cock against the blonde's dripping entrance. And Prompto looked up at the raven, his lust-darkened eyes pleading.

"I love you…" he breathed.

Breathing heavily, the prince barely managed to utter, "I love you, too…" before Prompto's scent took him over entirely and he pushed in. The smaller male moaned as Noctis's cock filled him, enjoying the feeling of the alpha's building knot inside of him. Needing all of his lover, Prompto released his knees and wrapped his arms around the prince's neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

"Move, Noct…" he whispered when they pulled apart for air. Nodding once, Noctis pulled out slowly, breathing heavily, before he began to move, placing his hands next to Prompto's head to keep his balance. The omega moaned as he felt the fulfilling movement inside of him, his eyes closing in bliss.

Noctis tried to keep the rhythm slow and even for Prompto, he really did…but the sounds that the omega was making combined with both his scent and the tight, wet heat surrounding his cock wouldn't let him, as he dropped down on his arms, locking their mouths together as he picked up his pace almost violently. Not that Prompto was complaining. In fact, he moaned louder into Noctis's mouth, shuddering in delight as he felt the knot building inside of him, forcing Noctis's thrusts to become shallower.

Gasping as he broke away from the kiss, saliva connecting their mouth until it snapped and dripped onto Prompto's chin, with a litany of curses and wordless grunt escaping him. However, he was quick to move Prompto's head to the side and move down, biting and suckling along the skin of his neck.

The blonde moaned at the biting and suckling, feeling his release quickly approaching, before stuttering out, "M-mark me, N-Noct…! Before I c-cum!"

Noctis nodded briefly, before he took a heavy breath, drinking in the blonde's scent, before he curled his lips away from his teeth, setting them firmly against the pale skin there. After taking another heavy breath, he bit down sharply, piercing the skin and flooding his senses with the omega's intoxicating scent. As soon as he was marked, Prompto felt the intense euphoria from the bite following the very brief flash of initial pain. With a pleasured cry, he came, his cum spattering against their stomachs as he clenched around Noctis's knot.

The increasing tightness made Noctis groan in pleasure, fingers curling in the blankets as he gasped and whined around the mark, before he gave muffled cry as his own release hit him, filling the blonde with his cum. The smaller male gave a small whimper as he felt Noctis's seed fill him, the knot going down just a little. His chest heaved as they remained there, trying to catch his breath, broken purrs emitting from him as he gently stroked Noctis's ebony locks with trembling fingers.

Noctis grunted as he moved back slowly kissing and licking at the blonde's mark, taking a few small, trembling breaths, before he gasped out, "Not yet…"

Prompto nodded, shivering as he felt his alpha tense and then a pleasant warmth in him following a slight pulse. "I want all of you," he murmured. Gently kissing the side of Prompto's neck, Noctis took a deep breath and restarted his earlier, shallow movement, planting a soft kiss on every thrust.

The omega shakily wrapped his arms around Noctis's shoulders, holding him close as he was thrust into, soft moans and mewls spilling past his lips. And his alpha continued to breathe heavily as he moved the kissed up to Prompto's face, kissing along his cheeks, his nose, his temples, his eyelids, and then finally his mouth as his third release washed over him and filled the blonde even further.

Prompto shuddered as he felt a little of the raven's cum beginning to leak out, trickling out of his ass past his alpha's knot. However, he purred louder, enjoying the multitude of sensations he was experiencing. And Noctis was purring just as loudly, his arms circling around the blonde and holding him up against him, thrusting five more times before he came once again, his body trembling subtly.

The smaller male gave a quiet moan as he felt that pulse and the following warmth inside of him, before Noctis was finally able to pull out since his knot had gone down enough. Prompto smiled tiredly at his alpha, moving his hand shakily to Noctis's cheek in an affectionate gesture as he stroked his thumb along his cheek. Noctis watched the blonde quietly, his breathing still somewhat heavier than normal. However, after a moment he turned his head and caught Prompto's wrist, placing a gentle kiss along the palm.

Prompto's signature omega purring began to rumble in his chest, aiding in relaxing Noctis, and he gave a content sigh. "Love you…Noct," he breathed.

The alpha smiled as he moved back slightly before he settled in the bed next to the blonde. "I love you, too, Prom…"

His omega hummed happily as he cuddled close, inhaling Noctis's post-coital alpha scent deeply. "…I'm glad…that you want me…during my heat," the blonde murmured.

Noctis allowed a quiet laugh, running his fingers through the blonde's gel-less hair. "Don't be silly…" he murmured. "Of course I would…"

"I've just heard stories about alphas who denied omegas in heat because they didn't want to be responsible for a kid," Prompto sighed, before smiling softly up at his alpha. "But I know you're not like that."

The prince didn't respond to those words immediately, though his smile fell for a moment. Eventually, though, he smiled again as he moved in and placed a gentle kiss to his lips. "Glad to know you're aware of that…now get some rest."

"Kay," the blonde nodded, curling closer before closing his eyes and falling asleep. His heat was dormant for now, but it would probably be back when he woke up again. Not that he wasn't looking forward to it.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

When Prompto's heat was almost over, he woke up that evening wanting to make the ending memorable. He'd already been taken from behind by Noctis, ridden him, and they'd had sex in the bathtub. However, Noctis had yet to have rimmed him while he was producing slick, and he honestly wanted the raven to taste his slick. Looking down at the prince as he slept, he smirked slightly, before curling up against Noctis again and kissing softly at his throat and collarbone.

"Mmm…?" Noctis hummed lazily as he blinked his eyes open. "…what's wrong?" he asked softly.

"I want you…" Prompto purred, nipping at his alpha's throat lightly.

"Hmm…already?" Noctis murmured, a small smirk on his lips as he forced Prompto's head up to kiss him firmly. The blonde kissed back eagerly, before he pulled back to reply.

"Heat's almost over, remember?" he reminded him.

"Oh?" the prince hummed. "It's been that long already?"

"Time flies when you're having fun," Prompto chuckled.

"True, very true…" Noctis murmured, before he abruptly spun them around, pinning Prompto to the bed and kissing him fiercely. His omega was more than receptive, his faintly fading heat scent flaring back up when he moaned. Chuckling softly, Noctis pulled back and then began to nip at Prompto's earlobe, which he learned were _very_ sensitive. Prompto shuddered heavily at the teasing, slick already dribbling from his ass in response.

Smirking in amusement, Noctis slipped his hand down and pressed two fingers into the boy's entrance. This snapped Prompto out of his daze a bit, and he gasped out, "Noct, w-wait a sec."

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"I want you…to taste me…this time…" the blonde mumbled, blushing.

Those words clearly startled the prince momentarily, before he allowed a small smile. "Alright," he murmured, as he pulled back and for a moment. "On your knees, Prom."

His omega complied, moving so he was on his knees with his ass to Noctis. He shivered as he felt the cool air of the room against his slick-dampened thighs, looking back at his alpha in anticipation. Smiling, still, Noctis placed his hands on the blonde's hips gently squeezing them, before slipping them down to his ass. Unable to focus on anything other than what he hoped Noctis's tongue would feel like, Prompto turned his gaze to the headboard, exhaling a quivering breath.

Just then, Noctis's thumbs spread his ass cheeks open, and then there was a light burst of hot air against the dripping muscle. This drew a small gasp from the blonde, and he lowered his head slightly. There was a brief moment then where nothing happened, but then, finally, Noctis's tongue pressed down firmly against the twitching muscle, and then dragged upward slowly.

A keening moan escaped Prompto, and he arched his back in a cat-like fashion. Noctis moaned softly against the wet skin, dragging his tongue along the pale, shuddering skin, licking up the slick as much as he could, before he pressed his tongue against his omega's entrance. The lewd noises and then the sudden pressure against his entrance by the slick muscle had him moaning erotically.

Noctis swirled his tongue in small circles around the muscle almost leisurely, purring loudly as he breathed in the blonde's heavy scent. Prompto felt his arms threatening to give out from the intense pleasure, and he shuddered heavily as more slick flowed from his ass, as though his body was trying to give enough to satiate his alpha. And then, without any sort of indication, Noctis pushed his tongue forward.

This drew a pleasured shriek from the omega, and his arms gave out this time, as he buried his face into the pillows with a loud, drawn-out moan. The sound made his alpha moan deeply, as he began to lick at the slick inner walls, slipping his tongue in and out in slow thrusts. Prompto was reduced to a panting, moaning, and mewling mess as he was rimmed, the pleasure threatening to overwhelm him very soon.

"N-Noct…! F-fuck me…please…!" he begged, knowing that if he came too soon, Noctis would be stuck with a hard-on again. Noctis, however, did no such thing. Instead, he smirked and moved closer, closing his lips around the twitching muscle and applying gentle suction while moving his tongue faster and harder. And with the addition of the suction, the blonde couldn't hold back any longer, as he came into the sheets with an ecstasy-filled scream of Noctis's name. Breathing heavily, he fell onto his side, before looking at his alpha with a pout.

Chuckling, Noctis moved back and reached over and moved the bangs out of his face. Prompto sighed contently at the affectionate gesture, before he saw the raven's untouched cock. "Noct…"

"It's fine…don't worry about it," Noctis murmured. The smaller male shook his head stubbornly, before reaching down and grasping at the prince's arousal, moving his hand sensually along his flesh.

"A-ah…! Pr-Prom…!"

"I'm not letting you go with a hard-on again," Prompto purred as he moved his hand a bit faster. "I want my alpha to feel good, is that so wrong?"

Groaning heavily, Noctis moved closer to make it easier for Prompto to move his hand. However, the blonde released him before moving so his face was in front of the raven's cock…right before he took Noctis's flesh into his mouth with a soft moan.

"Oh fu—! Pr-Prompto…!" Noctis choked out. Prompto merely smirked slightly around the flesh in his mouth, before beginning to bob his head and sucking every time he came back up. Groaning heavily, shuddering, hands curling into the sheets before one of his hands moved to the back of Prompto's head. The omega purred throatily in response, swirling his tongue around Noctis's cock and sucking harshly…and then deep-throated him with a groan.

Noctis almost cried out, but the sound cracked and turned into a guttural groan, his fingers curling into the blonde's hair. "Pro-Prom…I-I…!"

And Prompto merely backed up slightly, before taking in as much of Noctis as he could, sucking hard with a lewd slurp.

"A-ah f-fuck…!" Noctis groaned, before he cried as his release washed down the blonde's throat. Prompto swallowed it all with a pleased hum, before moving back up to settle alongside his alpha.

"…Better?" he asked quietly, smirking slightly.

"Hmm…yeah…" Noctis murmured, smiling as he pulled Prompto up against him. The omega gave a content noise, cuddling happily with the raven.

"…Thank you, Noct," he eventually whispered.

"…hm? For what?"

"For being here…during my heat. I don't know what I would've done if I'd had to suffer through it alone…"

Noctis was quiet for a moment, before he smiled and pressed a kiss to the blonde's forehead. "Don't worry about it… I won't let you go through that alone again."

"This was actually my first heat, since I've been on suppressants since I was sixteen. I've heard the horror stories from some omegas, though. Sometimes they just can't handle being in heat for three days with no one to help them, and…" the blonde trailed off, unable to finish.

"Ssssh…" Noctis shushed him, rubbing a hand through his hair. "It's okay…don't worry."

"I know," Prompto murmured with a small smile. "As long as I have you, I'll be okay."

Noctis smiled back in turn, resting his forehead against Prompto's. "C'mon…let's take a rest, kay?"

"Kay," Prompto agreed, before closing his eyes and drifting off, held close by the only person he'd ever loved.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ugh, so much ANGST. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this idea. Co-written with Milaya Milen Zeal.

Matchmaker

Chapter 5

It was several days later that Prompto found himself feeling back to his old self, despite knowing he was pregnant. He knew it was only a matter of time before he would start to experience the morning sickness, but he also knew Noctis would be there for him every step of the way. As he thought this, he leaned lightly against his alpha in the back seat as Ignis drove to the Vesperpool, the trio seeking out the needed mythril to repair the boat.

"…so how do we get through the Imperial barricade?" Noctis murmured after a bit.

"Of that, I'm uncertain," Ignis admitted as they drew closer to the barricade. However, before they could discuss it further, as they rounded a curve, the three were surprised to find it open for them.

"I thought it was under Imperial lockdown?" Prompto frowned.

"The hell…?" Noctis mumbled, frowning as well. Ignis, however, didn't say anything, focusing instead on keeping alert as they drove through. They had to stop once in order to fight some of the Magitek soldiers, but they eventually made it to the Vesperpool. Once parked, they rode their Chocobos out to the ruins, where they, once again, encountered Ardyn.

However, when the maroon-haired alpha noticed Prompto's bond mark, a nasty, almost angry gleam shone briefly in his eyes, and Prompto hid a little behind Noctis again. He did _not_ like that look, and it scared him, if he was being honest with himself. And Noctis liked that look even less, as he quietly pushed Prompto to stand behind him, glaring up at Ardyn as if daring him to say anything on the matter.

Ardyn then proceeded to lead the trio off to the entrance to the ruins, chattering away the whole time, where they were left in Aranea's care. According to her, she was being paid to help them obtain the much-needed mythril for the boat. Once nighttime fell, they entered, making their way to the depths and fighting daemons along the way the whole time. According to their beta guide, she didn't like Ardyn, either, and admitted she had a bad feeling about him herself.

Finally, they reached the bottom, and there they encountered a Quetzalcoatl. They soon killed the beast and obtained their mythril, returning to the entrance, where Aranea offered them safe passage to Lestallum. Taking her up on the offer, they were dropped off in front of the power plant after leaving the Regalia at the parking lot, and they learned that there were daemons inside that needed to be taken down while Holly, the manager of the plant, took care of their mythril so it could be used for the boat. Noctis, of course, ended up being the one to go inside, and had to don the only spare suit they had for the plant.

Prompto let out a wolf whistle as the raven adjusted himself a little in the suit. "Looking good, Noct!" he teased with a laugh.

"Very funny…" Noctis drawled, trying to get the suit to fit properly. "Gah, this thing's way too hot…"

"Just like you," the blonde snickered.

"Ha, ha, ha," the prince drawled out. "Right," he said once he got the suit in place properly. "I'm off."

"You're the best man for the job, Noct, so don't complain too much," Ignis pointed out.

"Be careful in there, Noct," the omega added, before Holly spoke up.

"There's another hunter in there that arrived shortly before you, so the two of you should be fine. I'd be more concerned if you were on your own," she informed them. Noctis headed in, and it wasn't even ten minutes later that he and the other hunter emerged, and once the suits were off of them both, Prompto blinked in surprise when Gladio was revealed to be the other hunter. He noticeably stared at Prompto's bond mark when he saw it, and Prompto tensed slightly, not sure what the large alpha was thinking.

"I didn't know you were going to have your heat," he finally said, before smirking at Noctis. "Looks like Noct got what was rightfully his, huh?"

"Got a problem with that, big guy?" the prince chuckled out.

"Nah, I'm just glad I wasn't around," the brunette shrugged. "But anyway, congrats, guys."

"Thanks," Noctis said with a small nod.

"Let's go and take the mythril to Cid, and then we can head to Altissia!" Prompto said eagerly, very nearly bouncing in place. After all, he'd never been sailing before, so he couldn't help but be excited.

Noctis laughed as he followed after the blonde. "Right, let's go."

They drove back to Cape Caem, where they gave Cid the needed mythril, and he was able to finish the repair work. Soon enough, they were on the boat, and sailing to Altissia with the Regalia in the boat's hold below. Prompto gave a pleased hum at the feeling and scent of the salty sea air blowing by them. It was relaxing, if he was being honest. He leaned against Noctis in the wide seat as they all discussed the next of the Six that they would encounter in Altissia.

"Sounds like it'll be Leviathan," Gladio said. "Any information on it, Iggy?"

"A giant sea serpent who encompasses the roar and rage of the sea itself," Ignis told them all. Prompto's eyes widened, and he looked up at Noctis from where he rested against his shoulder, hoping his alpha would be able to take on this Leviathan.

"Fun…should've brought some swimwear," he joked casually. Prompto snorted on a laugh, before they got a signal on the radio for an incoming news report. According to the report, Lunafreya was to make an appearance and speak to the people of Accordo right before she summons the Hydraean to meet with it.

"I didn't think she would make a public appearance, considering the danger," the blonde murmured.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Noctis pointed out.

"Right…" Prompto nodded. Eventually, they arrived in Altissia, where Cid pointed them in the direction of Weskham, an old friend of his from back in the day. They had to ride a gondola to get to his restaurant, but they found it fairly easily.

"So, this is your maiden visit. Enjoying it so far?" Weskham commented once they introduced themselves. "You doubtless have many questions, so ask away." At their suspicion, Weskham merely smiled. "You're wary, I understand. But there's no need to jump at every shadow. Just be aware that the terms of our independence grant the empire free reign to come and go as they please."

"We'll bear that in mind," Ignis nodded.

"It's admittedly a one-sided arrangement. Most everything we do requires Niflheim's permission, and they wouldn't knowingly permit the Oracle to appear before the public," Weskham sighed. "How our government spun that is quite a mystery."

"Where is Lady Lunafreya?" the sandy blonde inquired.

"In the city somewhere, but no one has caught so much as a glimpse of her," the older beta said. Prompto frowned at this, but was also relieved, for Noctis's sake. As long as she was safe, that's what mattered. Noctis and the others asked a few more questions, Weskham willingly answering them all, before they were finished, as an alpha woman arrived. "My dear Camelia, it's been a while," Weskham smiled in greeting.

"I've heard about your distinguished guests," she replied coolly.

"Ah, you've an ear for gossip," Weskham chuckled.

"Gentlemen, I won't waste your time," she said suddenly, looking at Noctis. Prompto tensed slightly under her sharp gaze, tucking himself a little closer to his alpha in response. "My name is Camelia Claustra."

"First secretary of the Accordo Protectorate," Ignis murmured.

"You should know we have Lady Lunafreya in our care," she continued as though Ignis hadn't spoken. "And the empire demands we surrender her."

"What?" Noctis breathed out, clenching his fist in worry.

"Yet I am loath to acquiesce unless we stand to profit," she replied. "Hence I've come to discuss terms…with the King of Lucis. If you've a mind to talk, come to my estate." And with that, she left.

"She can be oblique at the best of times, but I assure you her heart is in the right place," Weskham told the raven.

"Oh… Okay," Prompto nodded, relaxing slightly. They then made their way to the Leville for the night, and Prompto and Noctis got their own room again. Once they were alone, Prompto looked to his alpha. "Can I…go with you tomorrow, Noct?"

Noctis thought about that for a moment, before he sighed. "I'm sorry, Prom; this is something I need to do alone."

"Oh…right…" the smaller male mumbled, lowering his gaze sadly.

"Don't worry," Noctis murmured, placing a hand on Prompto's shoulder. "It won't take long, you'll see."

"I trust you. I just hope she doesn't put us all in a tough spot," the blonde muttered, hugging the taller male.

Noctis kissed the blonde to his forehead, smiling softly. "It'll be fine… I promise."

"Kay," Prompto whispered.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

The following day, Prompto found himself stuck outside Camelia's office with Ignis and Gladio, while Noctis was inside, discussing terms with her. When he finally emerged, the omega was first to approach.

"What happened?" he asked.

"The summoning will commence as planned…but we need to assist in getting people evacuated from Altissia, just in case."

"That should be manageable," Ignis nodded and Gladio mumbled his agreement.

"And what about Leviathan and Lunafreya?" Prompto questioned.

"Luna should be fine until she summons the Hydraean…since the Niffs will likely try to kill her, like they tried with Titan."

"Then we'll try and keep them back," Prompto said determinedly. "They can't kill another deity."

"Exactly," Noctis said with a nod. They returned to the Leville to come up with their plan, and soon, the day of the rite was upon them. Noctis was in the back of the crowd gathered to see Lunafreya, and Prompto's voice was soon sounding from his phone as they spoke.

"Noct, you in position?" he asked.

"Yep," Noct said simply.

"Just be careful out there, okay?" his omega pleaded softly.

"That's my line," the alpha murmured. "You have more of a reason to be careful than me."

"Still. I'm allowed to worry about you," the blonde chuckled quietly.

"I'll be fine…you just worry about yourself for now…kay?"

"Kay. I'll see you soon." And with that, the connection cut off. Shortly after, as the alpha began to carefully make his way to the front of the crowd, Lunafreya appeared at the podium, where she bowed her head and put her hands together as if in prayer. She did this for a few seconds, and then began to speak. As she finished her speech, everyone around Noctis broke out into applause, but the raven could only watch his old friend. She nodded to him slightly with a faint, approving smile upon noticing him, as though she knew what had transpired on his journey.

Noctis allowed a small smile of his own as he nodded his head as well, making a mental note to tell her exactly what had happened on the way Altissia. He was sure she wouldn't be upset; if anything, she'd be happy for him. She then left without another word, right before Noctis's phone began to buzz in his pocket. Once the raven had answered it, Ignis's voice spoke.

"Noct, the empire's here," he informed him.

Looking up from under his bangs, Noctis snarled. "I can see 'em…"

"Drop ships are closing in on the port. Look for a vantage point to approach them," the beta advised.

"Okay. Look after the citizens," Noctis murmured.

"We got 'em covered," Gladio assured him.

"So…it begins," Prompto mumbled. As Lunafreya summoned Leviathan, the giant serpent burst from the sea with a powerful roar, furious.

"Noct, the Hydraean has awoken," Ignis told Noctis.

"On my way…" the prince said, before cutting the connection and rushing off.

As the rite began, Leviathan sent a few shots of water at Lunafreya, knocking her to the ground, but still, she remained where she was. But as they continued to speak, the gigantic serpent attempted to devour Lunafreya, but swiftly drew back with a roar of pain as the trident the Oracle held wounded her.

And as Noctis made his way over, Ignis's voice sounded from his phone.

"Noct! Prompto is headed your way."

"Oh for…! Prompto!" Noctis hissed.

"Noct, jump!" the blonde's voice yelled from his phone suddenly.

"Wait what?!"

"No time for questions!"

Noctis bit his lip, before he sighed heavily and got onto the railing. And then, with a small feeling of dread in his stomach, he jumped. As he wasn't left to fall for long, as he landed a little hard on some sort of ride…with Prompto driving, or rather, flying it.

"The hell?! Where did you—?!" Noctis started.

"Ha! New ride we borrowed from the Niffs. This'll get us in close," the omega grinned proudly.

Noctis blinked, before he laughed. "Yeah, definitely!"

"Here she comes!" Prompto warned suddenly. "You'll have to block her attacks!"

"Got it…" Noctis hissed out, moving around a bit so he could block properly.

"I'll get as close as I can. Then it's up to you," the blonde told him as they flew along.

"Got it!" Noctis blocked the serpentine water shots as they traversed the area, and Prompto growled in determination as he tried to get close. Then more of the water jets appeared.

"Not again!" he yelped.

"Just focus on flying this thing!" Noctis called as he summoned a shield.

"Noct, hold on tight!" the blonde warned as his alpha continued to fend them off. But then Noctis nearly fell off, Prompto managing to catch him in time. "Dude, don't let go!"

"Prom! Look out!" Noctis shouted, pointing.

"SHIT!" Prompto shouted, steering them out of harm's way just in time. Finally, they were close enough, and he looked back at his alpha briefly. "Go for it, Noct!"

Noctis nodded before he threw his sword toward Leviathan, warping over swiftly. And sure enough, he struck home, sticking to just beneath Leviathan's eye. However, she threw him off after a demand for her power, and he landed heavily on the ground.

After shaking his head, Noctis growled as he hurried back over to where Leviathan was. However, the moment he came to the square, the Hydraean roared as the winds picked up, nearly shattering the plaza in itself and almost sending Noctis flying as well. Growling as he understood what she meant with that, he snarled, "So the only way you'll help me is if I take you down?!"

And the fight then commenced. Upon Leviathan's near defeat, however, Noctis was knocked flat on his back onto a stray pillar, where he saw Lunafreya and Ardyn, the latter which speaking briefly to her…right before he stabbed her in the gut with a dagger.

"…hah?!" Noctis choked out, staring in horror at what had just happened. ' _N-no… Luna!_ '

However, as Ardyn left, a wicked smirk on his face, the prince was left helpless, unable to do anything to help. Once he was gone, though, Lunafreya managed to pull herself up while clinging to the trident she'd held, and used her last bit of strength to make the power of all the royal tombs go to Noctis. At the rush of energy ran through him, Noctis struggled not to scream in fury, as he floated with the Royal Arms surrounding him. Snarling furiously, he did the one thing then that he could; take it out on Leviathan.

Eventually, he defeated the deity, before going unconscious. And when he came to, he was in a bed, soft whimpers sounding from the chair by the bed.

Noctis blinked, slowly, before he turned his head slowly. "…Pr…om…?"

"…Noct?!" his omega's voice gasped, the whimpers quieting down, before they turned to small sobs as Noctis was suddenly being pulled close to the blonde. "You scared the shit out of me…!"

"…ah…" Noctis managed to get out, before he slowly raised his arms and wrapped them around Prompto's shoulders softly.

"I was so worried about you…!" the smaller male whimpered, trembling in his alpha's gentle hold. Noctis shushed him softly, placing a soft kiss to his temple. However, as the earlier situation came back to him, he tensed in a combination of shock and alarm. Feeling the taller male's sudden tension, Prompto forced himself to calm down, before shooting a text to Gladio to end Ignis into the room. Not even a minute later, the beta knocked on the door, Prompto calling him in in a quiet voice.

"Back with us, I see," the sandy blonde commented as he looked at Noctis.

Upon the call, Noctis looked over, and then gasped. "Ignis…your eyes…!"

"A small sacrifice in the greater battle," Ignis assured him.

Noctis tried to speak for a moment, but no words came out. But then he remembered something else and he gasped. "What…what about Luna?!"

"…She has passed," the beta informed him, almost hesitantly. It was like a block of ice had just been dropped in his stomach, and Noctis almost choked…which was when he noticed his right hand that he had (instinctively) not opened yet. And when he finally did, the Ring of the Lucii rested in his palm. Prompto gently pulled Noctis close to him, before picking up the thin book Umbra had transported between Noctis and Lunafreya during their journey.

"Umbra left this for you," he told him quietly. "I'm so sorry, Noct…"

Noctis looked at the small book with an expression that was a combination of fear and distress, as he reached over and rapidly flipped through the pages. And as he reached the last page, which held only a single sylleblossom, the prince choked and bit his lip to stop the sounds threatening to wrench their way out his throat. Ignis left the room to give the couple some privacy, and once he was gone, Prompto held Noctis close.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Noct…" he whispered sadly. Noctis tried to say something (anything at all), but the words just wouldn't come out and all he ended up doing was break down crying like a child. And Prompto remained there for him the entire time, giving off his omega purring to try and help soothe his alpha. He wished more could have been done to help Lunafreya, but the wound had been fatal, and she'd surely suffered. Not that she ever would have admitted to that, he was certain.

And it was probably a good thing that wasn't mentioned to Noct, because surely, he would've been inconsolable had he known that. Not that it was any easier now, with his sobs causing his body to tremble pathetically. Prompto's purring increased in volume instinctively, and he rubbed the taller male's back slowly and comfortingly. He felt horrible, as he knew Lunafreya had been like a sister to him, and losing her was almost as hard as when he'd lost his father.

The alpha clung to Prompto like a child seeking comfort from its mother, unwilling and/or unable to let go as he cried.

"…Prom…"

"Hm?"

"…don't leave me…please…don't you leave me, too…"

Surprised by the quiet plea, the blonde blinked once, before tightening his hold on the raven. "I promise I won't," he swore, kissing his temple softly. Noctis almost whimpered, clutching the back of the blonde's shirt, holding him as close as he can. He said no more; just held on and refused to let go.

X*X(Seven Weeks Later)X*X

It had been nearly two months since Lunafreya's death, and Noctis had mostly recovered, but he was still grieving. Prompto had been witness to this more than Ignis and Gladio, and he was doing his best to keep his alpha in better spirits. Fortunately, with the passing of time, he'd begun to start showing slightly, now that he was two months into his pregnancy, and this had been a good aid for his alpha in helping him to move on. And mercifully, he'd managed to only have a brief period of morning sickness after the first full month. Ever since only suffering through it for a week, he hadn't been sick since.

Currently, though, they were on a train, making their way to Gralea. Noctis sat across from the blonde, his head lowered slightly, before Prompto took the raven's hand in his under the table.

"I love you," he whispered.

Noctis glanced up quietly, before he lowered his gaze again. "…love you, too…"

Biting his lip nervously, the smaller male hesitantly said, "So…we're gonna roll through Tenebrae…"

"Not before visiting the royal tomb in Cartanica," Ignis's voice said from the booth nearby. Ever since losing his vision, his hearing had sharpened greatly.

"You're sure you're up to that?" Prompto asked worriedly.

"The wounds have mended," the beta replied quietly. "Eyesight's a matter of time." Suddenly, Gladio got up from his seat, and practically stalked over to Noctis.

"The hell is wrong with you?" he demanded of the prince. Prompto nearly flinched at the harsh tone, ducking his head timidly. He'd never feared Gladio before, but now the large alpha was scaring him a bit.

And Noctis definitely noticed the flinch, as he snarled and leapt to his feet. "Stop shouting like that," he growled lowly, moving a protective hand to the blonde's shoulder.

"Then maybe you should be more of the alpha you're supposed to be," Gladio countered. "If you were, then you'd be there for him more than you think you already are."

"What the hell are you implying?!" Noctis hissed, baring his teeth in a deadly snarl, his fingers tightening slightly along Prompto's shoulders.

"You've been grieving so much about Lunafreya that you haven't had your head on right to properly support _your_ omega," Gladio spat.

"Don't you _dare_ assume I—"

Suddenly, the train began to slow to a stop, and Gladio snorted. "Take a good look around you and grow up." And with that said, he helped Ignis to the train car's door, where they got off at the stop in Cartanica once the train ceased moving. Noctis growled angrily, but he didn't say anything else, as he reached over and quietly helped Prompto up to his feet. Prompto went with quietly, feeling guilty. He didn't think he had seemed that needy of his alpha as of late, but Gladio had clearly noticed, which meant Ignis had to know, too, since he was just that sharp.

Noctis didn't notice, though, as he took the omega's hand and gently tugged him toward the doorway. However, Prompto decided that he should probably tell Noctis what he'd been feeling, without being cruel.

"…Hey, Noct?" he said softly as they stepped off the train.

"…yeah?" the prince asked softly.

"Can we talk…in private?" his omega questioned quietly, before hastily adding, "It's nothing bad."

Noctis regarded him for a moment, before he nodded softly. "Yeah, sure…"

They soon found an old train car that was secluded from the others, sitting off the tracks as a quiet spot for some. Once inside, Prompto turned to the raven, almost nervous. He didn't want to hurt Noctis's feelings, but he needed to tell him the truth.

"Noct…" he started, and then looked him in the eyes. "I need you. I need you more than ever now, and you've been so upset with Lunafreya and…I'm sorry… I don't want to make you feel guilty, I just…I _need_ you…" Tears began to flow down his cheeks as he spoke, and his voice cracked in a few places, despite him trying to keep himself together.

Noctis tensed at the words, and he tried to speak, but whatever he wanted to say, it wasn't coming out. Biting his lip, he stepped up to Prompto and pulled his omega into a hug, holding him closer. "…I'm sorry…" he breathed out quietly. The blonde whimpered, allowing himself to be held close, before he broke down.

"…I…I didn't want to…pressure you…" he choked out, burying his face into the crook of his alpha's neck.

"Ssshh…" Noctis shushed him gently, rubbing his back and gently kissing his forehead. "It's okay…it'll be okay… I'm sorry I was such an idiot for not noticing you enough…"

Prompto shook his head, beginning to calm down. "…It's okay," he finally mumbled. "I just need you…" And at this, his face turned a pretty shade of pink, and he bit his lip a little.

Noctis allowed a small smile, before the expression fell and he turned serious. "Prom…we don't have the time for that…not now…"

"But…" the smaller male pouted, his voice suddenly thick with need.

Noctis shushed him with a finger to his lips. "Not all of it… Here," he murmured, as he gently lifted the blonde up and had him sit on the table behind them. Prompto looked at his alpha with a small whine, a pleading look in his eyes. The raven responded with a brief peck on the blonde's lips, before he crouched down and made quick work of his omega's pants.

Prompto shivered as Noctis's fingers brushed against his sensitive stomach, and he prayed to the Six his alpha would be good and not sexually torment him with that new information. Thankfully, that seemed to be the furthest from Noctis's mind, as he moved forward and took the blonde's cock between his lips, applying gently suction. This drew a pleasured moan from Prompto, and he instinctively buried his fingers in Noctis's ebony locks.

Noctis purred around the flesh in his mouth, resting his hands on the blonde's thighs as he began to bob his head in a steady rhythm, sucking and licking. Prompto cried out with pleasure as he was sucked off, tightening his grip on Noctis's hair slightly. His eyes were shut tight as he tried to fight off his impending orgasm, wanting to make this last for a bit. Noctis moaned at the firm grip, but didn't slow his motions. If anything, he only sped up, wet slurping sounds filling the empty room.

"A-ah…! Noct…!" Prompto nearly screamed, cumming in Noctis's mouth without warning and releasing his grip on his alpha's hair. Noctis groaned briefly, but he didn't move away until he'd swallowed all of the blonde's cum. Once he had, he pulled back and stood back up, pressing a small kiss to his lips.

"…Thank you…" the omega murmured once he'd caught his breath, smiling slightly at his alpha.

"Anytime, Prom…" he murmured in response. "Next time I'm being an idiot…just hit me upside the head, kay?"

"Can't guarantee that, but I'm sure you'll be fine now," the blonde chuckled, before sliding off the table and pulling his pants and underwear back up.

Noctis smiled softly as he gently rubbed the blonde's back. "C'mon…let's go before Gladio gets even more aggravated…"

"I'm sure he'll be fine now that you're not being an idiot anymore," the pregnant male pointed out as they left the train car to find their friends. Noctis merely smiled, before he took a heavy breath and started ahead. And Prompto followed along, feeling much better than before. When they met up with Ignis and Gladio, the beta smiled in approval to Prompto, and Gladio smirked.

"About time you got your head outta your ass," he told Noctis.

"Yeah, yeah," Noctis sighed heavily. "We going?"

"Yup," the brunette nodded. "But we'll need to keep it slow for Iggy."

"I know… Let's go."

And with that agreed upon, the four friends made their way to the royal tomb, where Noctis gained the Katana of the Warrior after fighting a Malboro that guarded it. And once they were done, they returned to the train, where Prompto curled up to nap against his alpha's side, relieved that things had been resolved between them. A soft smile curved his lips as he was held close, and he looked forward to the day they could raise their child together.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: DON'T SHOOT THE AUTHORS, CUZ THEN YOU WON'T GET YOUR HAPPY ENDING! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this idea. Co-written with Milaya Milen Zeal.

Matchmaker

Chapter 6

When Prompto woke, it was to Ignis and Noctis speaking in soft voices, probably so as not to wake him. He gave a small grunt as he opened his eyes, before yawning widely and stretching a little against Noctis.

"Hey guys," he murmured sleepily.

"Hey," Noctis murmured. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit tired, is all," the blonde smiled up at his alpha, shifting a bit closer. Noctis smiled as he ran a hand through the blonde's hair. Prompto gave his signature omega purr in response, drawing a soft chuckle from Ignis before he paused, listening.

"Is someone else there?" he asked.

"That's just Gladio," Noctis murmured.

"Where'd he go?" Prompto inquired.

"On a brief reconnaissance," the beta replied. "Something caught my ear."

"Hey captain, mission complete," Gladio greeted when he rejoined them.

"Splendid," Ignis nodded, sliding over to make room for the larger alpha.

"So what's up?" Noctis asked with a curious tilt of his head.

"I heard rumors of longer nights," the sandy blonde informed him.

"They've been growing longer, day by day," Gladio confirmed.

"There was talk of it back in Lucis, but recent days have shown an unseasonably sharp change," Ignis added. "Should this trend continue, before long…"

"There won't be daylight," Prompto finished quietly.

"Well, it's not out of the question," Gladio said. "The empire's already slain half of the Six. No wonder the whole world's in disarray." Noctis frowned at the words, lowering his head in thought.

"And longer nights mean more daemons," the beta pointed out.

"Seen that with our own eyes," Gladio sighed.

"I happened to overhear a fellow passenger discussing this very same phenomenon," Ignis murmured.

"So he sent yours truly to seek 'em out," the brunette smirked.

"Nice police work," the omega chuckled.

"Well, don't wanna keep 'em waiting," Gladio mumbled.

"No, we don't," Ignis nodded. "Back in a moment." And with that said, he got up and followed Gladio back the way the large alpha had come. Once alone with his alpha, Prompto curled closer, resting a hand on his lightly swollen stomach with a content sigh. Noctis sighed heavily as he looked out the window.

"You okay?" the smaller male asked softly.

"Yeah…"

"…Kay," Prompto murmured. "I'm gonna rest a bit more. You don't mind being my pillow for now, right?" He looked up at the raven with an amused twinkle to his eyes at this.

"Nah," Noctis murmured with a chuckle. "It's fine."

"Thanks, Noct," the blonde told Noctis softly, closing his eyes before his breathing evened out, signaling he was fast asleep. A few minutes passed, and then Noctis noticed that time seemed to have stopped on the train. No one was moving, as though they were frozen.

"…Huh? What just…?"

That's when he heard Ardyn's voice, taunting him from nearby, and he saw the sick alpha standing by the door to the train car. The raven practically leapt out of his seat, attempting to attack the bastard, but he avoided every strike, feigning surprise and shock, before fleeing through the cars until Noctis had him cornered. And right when the prince was about to kill him, the train jolted as it began to screech to a stop, and Noctis fell back, but Ardyn was gone.

"Noct! Are you okay?!" Prompto's voice demanded worriedly from his side. When the alpha opened his eyes, his omega was crouched by him, concern evident in his gaze.

"No," Noctis said almost immediately as he sat up. "Where's Ardyn?"

"Wait—he's here?" the smaller male gasped, his eyes widening. "If he is, that would explain all this weird stuff happening. I bet he's behind the train stopping. Ignis and Gladio went up to inspect the engine room. I say we go and check out the rear."

"Yeah," Noctis growled as he got up. As they made their way to the rear cars, there was a sudden explosion, causing the windows to shatter and the car they were in the shake violently.

"Did they seriously bomb us?!" Prompto yelped. "Noct, we have to protect the people!" A quick nod was Noctis's answer, but when they reached another car, people shoved past, trying to flee from an Armored Axeman. "Head to the next car!" the omega yelled to the people.

"Leave these guys to us!"" Noctis called after as he threw his sword at the axeman and sent it smashing into the ground.

"So much for a safe ride," the blonde scoffed once the Magitek soldier was defeated. "More of 'em might be on board. Let's check the rear!"

Noctis nodded as he hurried along. "We need to get the train moving again."

"I'm sure Ignis and Gladio will come up with something," Prompto murmured.

"Hope so…let's go!"

As they entered the next car, however, a hole was blown open in it, knocking Noctis to the floor.

"Noct!" the pregnant male yelped, hurrying to his side. "You okay?"

"Ugh…it blew up…!" Noctis hissed as he looked out the hole in the car.

"Shit, the MT's can self-destruct," Prompto growled.

"We can't let them inside…" Noctis snarled.

"Well then! We take the fight to them!" his omega nodded determinedly. And with that, they jumped off the train, and began to fight the MT's, mowing them down. Suddenly, what looked like a tank was brought into play. "Dammit, looks like they've brought out the big guns," Prompto spat.

"Prompto, stay back!" Noctis shouted as he hurried to the tank. Prompto nodded, climbing back onto the train once the remaining MT's were defeated, and watched as Noctis point-warped to the top of the tank, ripping off the top panel and stabbing the wiring inside with his sword before point-warping to a water tower's side as the tank blew up.

"C'mon, Noct! We're leaving!" Prompto shouted, terrified his alpha would be left behind as the train began to move again. Thankfully, Noctis wasn't so easily left behind, as he threw his sword toward the side of the train and warped over in the span of a second. The blonde sighed in relief, but then yelped when he saw four of the empire's MT transporting ships flying over the train. He yelled to the prince, who quickly took them out before any more damage happened to the train. When Noctis returned with a point-warp, however, he saw Ardyn with a gun to Prompto, and nearly attacked, before realizing it was a trick when he caught his omega's scent from what looked like Ardyn. With an outraged snarl, he slashed at the fake Prompto, knocking him off the train and dismissing the illusion as Ardyn fell off with a furious shout. Prompto relaxed once Ardyn was gone, and stumbled in place a little.

"You're okay…!" he breathed in relief. Noctis didn't respond to those words as he, instead, moved over and pulled Prompto up against him in a hug, clinging to him almost desperately. "Noct…?" the pregnant male murmured, clearly confused, but hugged Noctis back anyway.

"Later…just…no, later…" Noctis murmured, curling his fingers into the blonde's jacket—before he noticed something. "Shit! Get down!" The sharp warning wouldn't let Prompto question it, as he quickly dropped to being on all fours on top of the train, Noctis doing the same, right before they entered a tunnel.

"Dammit…! As if things weren't bad enough…!" Noctis hissed as he noticed movement up ahead of them. Prompto looked behind him, and saw daemons making their way towards them.

"Ah! What do we do?!" he yelped.

"We have to get up front! C'mon!"

"O-okay!" Prompto nodded, before quickly following after his alpha, occasionally firing a starshell shot to push the daemons back by blinding them with its light.

"Almost there!" Noctis called out, guiding his omega after him while knocking another goblin off the train. Once they emerged from the tunnel and were nearly at the front of the train, Prompto's eyes widened in complete shock as he and Noctis saw Leviathan appear, using her water jets to kill all of the remaining daemons for them. After the onslaught ended, the blonde leaned against his alpha, feeling drained.

Noctis breathed out in relief and held his omega up. "C'mon…let's get back inside…"

"Y…yeah," Prompto nodded weakly, allowing Noctis to help him back into the train. When they got inside, the smaller male asked quietly, "Noct…? What happened earlier when I had Ardyn at gun point?"

The prince didn't reply immediately, before he sighed and pulled Prompto against him again. "…I don't know what he did exactly…but it was…you were…switched. I don't know how to explain, but…I think he was trying to get me to throw you off the train…"

Prompto stiffened at the idea of his alpha unknowingly knocking him off the train, before he returned the hug tightly. "…I'm glad you figured it out, then," he whispered.

"Me too, Prom… Me, too…"

Ignis and Gladio rushed over to them, but when Ignis sensed the emotional moment between them, he paused, grabbing Gladio's wrist to stop him. "Give them a moment," he told the large alpha quietly. Gladio hesitated, but then went back to the last train car with the beta. And Prompto was grateful for that. After learning what he just had, he needed this with Noctis. He tightened his hug around Noctis's waist, nuzzling his throat lovingly. Six forbid if he had been knocked off…he could have lost their baby because of the fall… At the thought, his breath hitched, and a choked sob escaped him.

"Pr-Prom…!?" Noctis choked, adjusting his hold on Prompto. "What's wrong?"

"I could have…lost our…" Prompto whimpered, unable to finish, fisting small handfuls of Noctis's shirt as he tried to reign in his emotions.

Realizing what he was meant, Noctis frowned softly, as he pulled Prompto as close to him as he could. "Sssh…it's okay, it's okay…" he whispered. This seemed to help, as the blonde managed to calm down enough to take a few deep, shuddering breaths before looking up at Noctis.

"I don't want to lose the baby," he whispered.

"You won't… I swear…"

Prompto finally managed a watery smile at that, leaning up to kiss the taller male softly. "If you say I won't, then I trust you."

Noctis smiled in return and kissed him back softly. "Good…"

"Let's rest up before we get to Tenebrae," the omega suggested.

"You do that… I'm gonna check up on Iggy and Gladio for a moment…but I'll be right back, promise."

"Kay," Prompto nodded, but he stumbled a bit as he began to head to one of the small rooms in the train car.

"Ah…!" Noctis hurried over to keep him upright. "Easy…c'mon, let's get you settled in."

"Thanks, Noct…" the blonde mumbled, barely able to keep his eyes open at this point. Shortly after Noctis helped him get comfortable on the large seat in the little room, Prompto fell fast asleep, and then there was a soft knock at the door.

"Noct, it's us," Ignis's voice announced from the other side.

"Kay, hold on…" Noctis called back softly, placing a blanket over Prompto before he moved over and stepped out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

"What happened out there?" Gladio asked, keeping his voice down for their friend's sake.

"There were some MT's trying to blow up the train…" Noctis murmured. "We got rid of them…but Ardyn…" He paused to snarl dangerously. "Ardyn somehow switched places with Prom…possibly to try and get me to throw him off the train."

"Fuckin' bastard," Gladio growled, the sound rumbling in his chest.

"Then it's a good thing he's your omega, or you wouldn't have been able to tell," Ignis pointed out. "He must be exhausted from the fighting, though."

"He is… He's resting right now," Noctis confirmed.

"Then rest with him. We'll be in Tenebrae soon enough, and you two need to regain your strength," Gladio pointed out. "We'll be in the next car if you need us."

"Alright," Noctis agreed with a nod. Ignis and Gladio went back to the next train car, leaving Noctis to go back to Prompto. Once Noctis was back in the room, he locked the door (just in case) and then moved over to rest beside the blonde, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and tugging him closer, making the omega rest his head against the alpha's chest. "It's okay, Prom…" he whispered softly. "I'm here for you…both of you…"

Prompto cuddled closer in his sleep, mumbling something that sounded like, "my alpha…" with a content smile curving his lips.

Noctis snorted on a small chuckle. "Yeah…yours…" he murmured, running his hand through the blonde's hair. "Only yours…"

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Finally, they were in Tenebrae, where the train stopped so everyone could take a bit of a break. While Prompto and Noctis were seated side by side on the steps at the station, Ignis and Gladio standing, a familiar voice called out to them, and they looked to see Aranea. She led them off to where her men were, and as they walked, Ignis and Gladio inquired about leaving the passengers behind for their safety, and Aranea accepted, since she and her men were part of relief work nowadays. As for driving the train, she offered up Biggs and Wedge, her two trusted men, to be their new engineers.

Upon speaking with Biggs and Wedge, they learned a woman from House Fleuret was looking for Noctis, surprising the raven, but he decided to seek her out anyway. Prompto wasn't far behind, tucking himself into the prince's side as they went to where the woman was last seen. When they found her, the beta, named Maria, was pleased to see Noctis, but the alpha didn't recognize her. She didn't mind, though, instead inquiring if Lunafreya had indeed given Noctis the Ring of the Lucii. Upon his nod, she sighed in great relief, mentioning that Ravus would be pleased, too.

"Ravus?" Prompto said, frowning. She then proceeded to explain how Ravus had insisted and ensured that Lunafreya had gotten Noctis the Ring of the Lucii herself. After hearing the news, Prompto looked up at his alpha, surprised. Noctis was equally surprised, and the surprise grew when Maia told them that Ravus wished to return King Regis's glaive to Noctis. When she saw Prompto's bond mark and the light swelling of his stomach, though, she smiled warmly at the pair.

"I had a feeling you and Lady Lunafreya would only be friends, Prince Noctis," she chuckled. "I never voiced this, but I strongly believe Lady Lunafreya felt the same."

"I'm sorry," Noctis said sincerely. "I just couldn't bring myself to see her as anything but a sibling…it would've felt wrong to pursue such a relation."

"Lady Lunafreya would have wanted to see you happy, and that's all that matters," Maria assured him, and Prompto pressed a little closer, smiling softly.

"Yeah… I know…" the prince murmured softly.

"And seeing you like this with your omega…I think her spirit will be able to rest easy," she told him. "Be careful on your travels to the capital, Prince Noctis."

"I will. Thank you."

They parted from Maria, and Prompto looked up at Noctis as they returned to the station to continue on to the capital. "Are you okay, Noct?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm okay…" Noctis admitted. The blonde nodded, and then they arrived back at the station. Biggs told them they had replaced the damaged cars with new ones, and that the train was ready to go. As they were about to board after thanking Aranea again, though, the couple paused when they saw snow beginning to fall.

"It's…snowing," Prompto murmured, surprised.

"Get your asses on board!" Gladio yelled from inside.

"Right," Noctis said, hopping on board and helping Prompto on with him. As they rode along in the train, Prompto rested against Noctis once again, shivering lightly from the cold outside that was permeating the inside of the train.

"Look at all that snow," Gladio grumbled. "No wonder it's so cold in here."

"We must be approaching Glacian's cadaver," Ignis murmured.

"Won't be a blessing if all we got's a body," the brunette snorted.

"Let us hope we pass through the gorge without incident," the beta pointed out.

"It's what's _after_ the gorge I'm worried about," Gladio replied. As they were travelling through the gorge, however, the train slowed to a halt, the wheels screeching in protest. "I wonder what it could be this time…"

Biggs came on the speaker then, saying it was something outside that had caused them to stop, and Prompto sat up, getting to his feet and stretching with a shiver before following Noctis outside so they could all four check on the source. Shortly after, Gladio called them back in, but as Noctis was about to step inside, he saw Ardyn again, this time passing by nonchalantly. As Noctis pursued the twisted bastard, he worried about Prompto the most, refusing to let Ardyn lay a finger on _his_ omega.

However, when he got to the same car as the maroon-haired alpha, struggling not to be blown back from the icy wind, he spotted Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto all collapsed in the freezing train car, unconscious from the cold.

As Noctis struggled against the cold winds to keep himself standing while struggling to get to his friends at the same time, Ardyn seemed to realize something as he hummed. "A coldness that can only be hers…"

Then, through the haze of the wind, Noctis could see a familiar silhouette approaching: Gentiana. As Ardyn noticed that Noctis's attention was elsewhere, he turned around and, for once, actually seemed surprised. For about a fraction of a second before his expression became coldly amused again as Gentiana approached.

"Ahhh, the face you wore the day you—"

However, before he could finish speaking, she placed her finger to her lips, and then to Ardyn's, freezing him solid.

"Let it now be done…as promised to the Oracle," the Messenger murmured once she was close to Noctis, before she spread her arms with an ethereal light emanating from her. When the light faded, she was an icy white color all over, and had revealed herself to be the Glacian.

"Gentiana—It's you…" Noctis choked out, shocked at the revelation. "You're the Glacian…"

"O King of Kings, restore Light unto the world," the Glacian told him, forming the Trident of the Oracle in her hands that Lunafreya had used back in Altissia, and holding it out to Noctis for him to take.

Noctis pushed himself up and took hold of the trident, still shivering from the cold. Thankfully, once the energy of the blade had flown into him, Gentiana/Shiva had gone…taking the cold winds with her.

Breathing heavily for a moment as he rose, Noctis then stepped up to the still frozen Ardyn…at which point he screamed and smashed the figure to bits with the trident.

Breathing out in relief, Noctis almost fell back to his knees, but instead, he hurried over to his friends and dropped down by their sides. After gathering his breath, he reached out for Prompto, and shook the omega by his shoulder. "Hey…hey, c'mon, wake up!" he called out, knowing that the cold couldn't be good for the blonde's body at this point especially.

"Mmm… Noct?" the smaller male groaned as he came to, as did Gladio and Ignis. "What happened?"

"It's okay…" Noctis murmured, helping the others up. "I saw the Glacian."

"Is that why I'm freezing my ass off still?" Prompto asked as he propped himself up.

"It'll get warmer soon, you'll see," Noctis murmured, gently rubbing the blonde's shoulders. Prompto melted into the touch, and Gladio and Ignis got to their feet.

"We'll go check on our drivers. Come on up when you're ready," Ignis told them, and Prompto nodded before they left.

"Did you see…him?" the omega asked quietly once their friends had left.

"Ardyn? …yeah. Don't worry, he's gone," Noctis reassured him.

"Good," Prompto smiled, before starting to get to his feet. "Let's get back so we can get make it to the capital."

"Right."

As they headed back to the front of the train, the couple was stopped when an unpleasantly familiar voice spoke to Noctis from behind them.

"I feel I've earned the right to call you 'Noct'," Ardyn's cold voice said matter-of-factly.

' _Wha—!? But how…!?_ ' Despite the panicked thoughts going through his head, Noctis was well within his mind to push Prompto behind him, keeping himself between _his_ omega and the man before him. Prompto trembled in fear of Ardyn, not believing how the sick bastard could be alive after Noctis said he'd killed him.

"For a moment I felt death's chill wind," Ardyn said as he slowly approached, whereas Noctis gently but firmly guided Prompto back and away, "such is the might of the gods. But then I remembered I'm immortal. Such is my blessing and curse."

The blonde's bright blue eyes widened in horror at the new information; how could Ardyn be immortal?!

"Your attack hurt me, nevertheless…" the maroon-haired alpha murmured, though his voice lacked any emotion. "My feelings, at least."

An involuntary whimper escaped Prompto as Ardyn continued to get closer, but right before Noctis could lunge at the bastard, he turned away, pressing the button of some sort of device in his hand as he disappeared, telling them he would see them in Gralea. The omega trembled with fear once he was gone, looking at his alpha.

"What do we do, Noct?" he whimpered.

"It'll be okay…" Noctis assured him, squeezing his hand. "I swear, everything will work out."

"I trust you," Prompto whispered, before sighing. "Let's go back to Gladio and Ignis… We should be in Gralea soon."

"Yeah…" Noctis murmured, leading Prompto further down the car.

Once they were all settled in and the train began to move again, Prompto curled up against Noctis, unable to help his selfish thoughts of wanting some alone time with the raven. They hadn't had sex since his heat, and most of his pregnancy so far had seen Noctis grieving over Lunafreya. It wasn't realistic to get a moment of intimacy with his alpha, though, he knew that. But he couldn't help but be a bit selfish in wanting that.

It took a moment for Noctis to notice this, but when he did notice how quiet the normally talkative omega was being, he frowned in worry and turned to the blonde. "Prom…what's wrong?" he murmured softly.

The smaller male sighed, biting his lip a little nervously as he hesitated. "…I want you…but…I know it's not realistic right now…" he mumbled. "…I guess I'm just being selfish…"

"Prom…" Noctis whispered softly, as he pulled the blonde up against him, gently kissing his temple. "Just bear with it for a little longer…kay? I promise, once this is over, we can do whatever you want."

Prompto gave a small content noise at the hold Noctis had on him, before murmuring, "Kay… I love you, Noct."

"I know…" Noctis whispered softly, smiling quietly. "I love you too."

The blonde snuggled closer, beginning to close his eyes to nap again, but then the train began to slow to a stop again, the wheels screeching to signal this.

"What's the problem?" Gladio asked into the speaker, and then Biggs' voice answered back.

"Seems the capital's slowing us down," he said.

"With what?" Ignis frowned.

"Daemons," Wedge replied, right before an imp began to scale the side of the train. Immediately, Prompto yelped, quickly sitting up in the bench.

"Dammit!" Noctis hissed out, getting to his feet and bringing up his hand—at which point he choked and looked at his hand in shock. "Wha…why?!"

And when Prompto tried to summon his gun, nothing happened. "What the hell?!"

"Forget it, just run for now!" Gladio ordered, guiding Ignis as they fled through the train to the Regalia. Noctis cursed as he grabbed Prompto and pulled him along, though he made sure to stay in front of him just in case a daemon popped up. Prompto followed his alpha closely, and they avoided the daemons quickly, running past them until they got to the Regalia. Once there, Noctis jumped in the driver's seat, Prompto in front with him, and Gladio and Ignis in the back.

"Floor it, Noct! They're gonna close the gates on us!" Prompto yelled in his panic.

Noctis snarled as he started the Regalia, barely giving any thought as he hit the clutch, switched gears, and then almost slammed down on the gas. This sent the car flying out of the train car and across the train tracks. After switching gears twice more, the Regalia was tearing past both daemons and obstacles while just barely avoiding the incoming missiles trying to hit them.

"C'mon old girl…!" Noctis hissed softly.

Prompto gripped the dashboard tightly with his right hand and the armrest with his left, his eyes wide and body tensed with panic. Gladio and Ignis were tense as well, but they kept it more toned down compared to Prompto. And then, with one final burst of speed across the tracks, the Regalia flew past the gates, just as a final missile detonated next to them…and then the Regalia stopped and fell silent.

"…Is that it…for her…?" Prompto finally asked after a minute, his body slowly relaxing.

"It would appear so," Ignis murmured, climbing out of the heavily damaged car. Gladio sighed, also climbing out.

"She definitely had a good run," he muttered.

"Yeah, she did…" Noctis murmured as they stepped out and began to slowly walk away. However, after a while, Noctis stopped and turned back toward the Regalia one more time.

His omega stopped with him, standing close to him and wrapping his arm around the taller male's waist comfortingly. "I'm sorry, Noct…" he whispered. "I know she was your dad's…"

Noctis didn't say anything in return, his gaze remaining fixed on the Regalia. However, he did reach out to place one of his hands on the blonde's arm, squeezing lightly.

Prompto then lightly tugged Noctis, that way they could continue on. "We'll come back for her," he murmured.

"…yeah…" Noctis mumbled. However, before they left, the alpha murmured something so softly that he couldn't hear it, before he finally turned and began to walk along.

The couple took the lead, making their way through the debris before Noctis helped Prompto through a hole in the rubble…right before it collapsed behind the blonde. The smaller male yelped as it crashed, stumbling into Noctis's arms, and they looked back at the hole to see it was sealed off by rocks and scrap metal.

"Are you guys all right?!" Gladio demanded from the other side.

"Y-yeah…we're okay! How're you?"

"We're fine, but we'll find another way through! Go on ahead and find the Crystal!" Ignis yelled.

"Right…be careful!" Noctis called out to the others.

"We will, but you two do the same!" Gladio replied, and then the sounds of muffled footsteps walking away sounded. Prompto looked at his alpha, a little pale with fright from nearly being crushed by the rocks.

"It's okay…" Noctis murmured, rubbing the blonde's back. "We'll be fine… c'mon."

"Kay," Prompto nodded, following after while nervously rubbing his right wrist a bit. He knew what was under that leather band there, but he had never removed it around anyone, and was terrified to do so, even now. Noctis didn't notice the nervous gesture as he continued moving, too focused on making sure there were no daemons around to jump at them.

As they trekked through, finally making it inside, Prompto gave a small whimper at the eerie, foreboding feeling the entire place gave off. "Noct… I hate to say this, but you might have to use the Ring of the Lucii for this… We can't summon our weapons, and we can't avoid the daemons forever…" he murmured.

"…I know…" Noctis admitted slowly, clenching his fist tightly. He was obviously _not_ thrilled about the idea, but he knew his omega had a point. They couldn't do this forever.

So, after taking a deep breath, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. Prompto watched nervously as the raven slid it on, hoping it wouldn't hurt him for any reason.

However, the moment it fit snugly around his finger, the alpha screamed in pain as he clutched his hand tightly, the ring's energy ripping through him and feeling like his entire body was set on fire while being pierced by hundreds upon thousands of needles.

Prompto quickly went to Noctis's side, terrified for him. Instinctively, he began to give out his omega purr, trying to help soothe the pain. Thankfully, it didn't take so long, and before long, Noctis calmed down, though he was still gasping for breath.

"…Are you okay, Noct?" the blonde asked softly, pressing closer.

"Y-yeah…I'm okay…" Noctis gasped out softly. The smaller male gave a concerned noise, watching his alpha worriedly.

"It's…okay…" Noctis murmured, gently squeezing one of Prompto's hands. "C'mon…we need to find the Crystal."

"Right," Prompto nodded, and they continued on.

Moving through the fortress, Noctis was able to deal with the incoming daemons and the few MT's that they ended up running into. While the Ring of the Lucii was much slower acting than any weapon he'd ever wielded, it got the job done and kept them safe. The most annoying part of the trip, though, had to be Ardyn taunting them from over the speakers over and over again.

"I'm _so_ sick and tired of all this crap…" Noctis hissed as they walked across some scaffolding to get to the central elevator. However, as they got there, they groaned as they realized the elevator was dead.

"Noct, there's a console over there," the blonde said, pointing to said item.

Noctis glanced over, and nodded. "Right… Prom, stay here. I'll be right back," he said softly, briefly kissing his omega before hurrying across the scaffolding to the console on it opposing side.

"Be careful," Prompto murmured, but Noctis didn't seem to hear him. It took Noctis a few moments to get the console to work as it needed to, but he finally got it to work. With the elevator now humming to life, Noctis nodded briefly and made to hurry back.

As he passed over the scaffolding, though, a familiar voice echoed over the speakers…

"The higher you climb…"

Snorting softly, Noctis ignored it as he kept going…

"…the further you fall."

Suddenly, Prompto screamed, "Noct! Something bad's gonna happen! HURRY!" He just _knew_ Ardyn was planning something horrible.

Noctis frowned as he began to run—but before he could reach the end, an Iron Giant suddenly smashed down on the platform, the shockwaves causing Noctis to lose his balance. "The hell?!" he choked out as he scrambled back to his feet while the daemon raised its massive sword with a menacing groan-like roar.

And then the blade came down and the walkway screeched as it snapped and cracked, and then Noctis screamed as he fell along with the walkway's metal bars.

"NOCT!" Prompto screamed at the top of his lungs, watching in horror as his alpha fell. When the Iron Giant turned on him, however, he was forced to run or be killed. As he ran, however, he encountered Ardyn, who gave him a twisted grin before knocking him out with the handle of a pistol over his head.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: CONTINUING THE CLIFFY! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this idea. Co-written with Milaya Milen Zeal.

Matchmaker

Chapter 7

X*X(Prompto)X*X

When Prompto came to, he gave a quiet groan of pain as his eyes opened. However, upon seeing that he was alone and in an unfamiliar place, he whimpered and gave a panicked noise. As his memory came back to him, though, he remembered Noctis falling after an Iron Giant attacked, and prayed to the Six that his alpha was still alive. But when the blonde tried to move to cover his stomach, he found he couldn't, and realized he was cuffed to a cold metal table propped vertical when he looked.

' _Noct… I need you…_ ' he thought, terrified. Suddenly, he caught the unpleasant scent of Ardyn, and froze up out of fear. ' _No! Why him?!_ '

Ardyn then rounded the table, coming to stand before the omega. He smirked wickedly as he said, "Oh, how Noct worries about his precious omega so."

' _Oh thank the Six! He's still alive!_ ' Prompto thought in relief, but did his damnedest to hide the feeling from the maroon-haired alpha by glaring defiantly at him. Fortunately, Ardyn didn't seem to notice his relief.

"But he's not going to get to you before something happens, now will he?" At the words, the smaller male tensed. "I'll fully enjoy seeing him break."

"Don't you do _anything_ to him!" Prompto immediately snarled, but the larger male merely chuckled darkly.

"Oh, it won't be him I do anything to, my dear Prompto," he smirked, before turning away. "Besides, what would he think of me punishing him when I have a corrupt MT in my grasp?" And with that, he left.

The unspoken threat made the blonde's blood run cold, and he became fully terrified. He didn't want Ardyn to even _touch_ him, let alone break Noctis by hurting Prompto. And he just _knew_ the bastard was going to rape him in order to get to Noctis.

The omega whimpered, wanting out of his restraints so he could cover his stomach. He also didn't want anything to happen to the unborn life growing inside of him. He wouldn't be able to bear it if he lost their baby because of this ordeal.

Then again, maybe it was best that Prompto be punished for keeping such a huge secret that would cause the others nothing but trouble. They would never look at him the same way again if they found out, especially Noctis…

He'd kept his barcode hidden for as long as he could remember, even while back in grade school with a cloth wristband. Now that had been replaced with the leather band he wore to cover it, but even during his heat he hadn't removed it, and his alpha had never asked about it, mercifully, as he had probably been too lost in their passion to ask.

With a quiet sniffle, the tears began to flow, and despite his valid fears, he hoped beyond hope that Noctis would find him before it was too late.

X*X(Noctis)X*X

Noctis, in the meantime, groaned as he pushed himself up from the ground, hissing from the pain in his back that almost made his knees shake as he stood. ' _Gah…! How the hell did I survive that?!_ ' he thought as he looked up toward the area he'd come from. Not that he could see it in the darkness.

And, again, he wondered if they couldn't afford to install a few more lights as he began to walk off. However, he didn't get far as he noticed a familiar sword jutting out from the ground, with a heavy metal arm clinging to its hilt. And after that, it didn't take him long to spot Ravus, lying motionless on the ground only a foot away from the glaive.

Slowly, Noctis approached the weapon, and as he reached out, just as slowly, he almost jumped back when the brush of fingers caused the arm to let go and fall down onto Ravus's chest. When no more movement followed, Noctis sighed heavily, and then grabbed the blade, yanking it out of the ground as its energy surged through him.

' _Ravus…thank you…_ ' After taking another deep breath, Noctis turned to leave. He had to keep moving; he had to find Prompto before Ardyn got to him.

With his father's sword now in hand, it was a lot easier to deal with the daemons and MT's, but Ardyn's taunting over the speaking was becoming somewhat weird. For some reason, the other alpha began referring to the MT''s as "innocent souls" sent out to fight a battle that wasn't even theirs, only to be slain by a "foreign king".

But that wasn't as bad as what he said about _Prompto_.

"The most fascinating tidbit about your dear Prompto…"

Noctis snarled when Ardyn stopped. "What?!" he demanded icily.

"Turns out he's not empty either. He's got quite the 'skeleton in his closet'."

He decided to completely ignore those words. He knew what the bastard was trying, and it wasn't going to work. As he hurried on along…until he reached what seemed like the top floor, with hundreds of huge 'boxes' set in the walls. The boxes took second place to the giant contraption that was installed in the ceiling, glowing an ominous red.

"Don't like that one bit…"

After fighting his way through the following halls and even getting caught in Ardyn's trap, Ignis and Gladio _finally_ caught up to him, and after that, it was only a matter of moments (or so it felt), before they reached what looked like a dungeon. And Noctis gasped as he spotted a familiar figure at the very back.

"PROMPTO!" he shouted as he ran over. The blonde looked up weakly, his eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Noct…?" he whispered, almost unsure of what he was seeing and hearing. And then he whimpered loudly when he realized his alpha was really, truly there.

Noctis nearly shoved the metal bars aside as he and Gladio began moving around to try and get Prompto out of his restraints. "Just hold on; we're getting you out of there."

Prompto nodded a little, still tired from everything. Finally, they managed to find the unlocking mechanism, and as soon as Prompto was let free, Noctis caught him, and his omega trembled with emotion against the raven as he began to cry.

"Ssshh…it's okay, I've got you…Ssshhh…" Noctis assured him, holding him close and gently rocking him. The smaller male eventually managed to find the soothing feeling in the gentle rocking, and he slowly but surely started to calm down, his sobs finally turning into sniffles and hiccups before even those stopped.

"Thank you…Noct…" he breathed as he looked up at his alpha, his voice a little hoarse from crying. "I…I was _terrified_ Ardyn would use me to…to get to you…"

However, Noctis gently shushed him again as he gently rubbed his back. "Easy, Prom…it's okay…c'mon…" he murmured starting to lead the blonde down the hall and back to the resting quarters.

"We'll stand guard outside. Take your time," Ignis told Noctis softly once they had gotten to them. He knew the couple needed some time alone, and for Prompto to rest, even if it took a bit. The raven nodded his head in thanks and led Prompto into the room without a word. The smaller male allowed himself to be guided in, and they sat on one of the bunks, Prompto practically curling up in Noctis's lap.

"…I missed you…" he whispered against the prince's chest.

Noctis smiled softly as he wrapped his arms firmly around the blonde's shoulders. "I know… I missed you, too…"

His omega curled even closer, before raising his head and pressing his lips to Noctis's in a needy manner. Though he was a bit startled at the move, Noctis returned the kiss quietly, placing one hand on the back of Prompto's head and holding him close tenderly. Prompto whined quietly, before pulling back, his face just showing how mentally and physically exhausted he was.

"I…I want you…but…tired…" the blonde mumbled, leaning his head against his alpha's chest.

"It's okay, Prom…" Noctis murmured lovingly as he kissed his forehead. "Rest… I'll be here when you wake up."

"…kay…" Prompto sighed, before his breathing evened out and he fell asleep, relieved to be with his alpha again.

Once he was sure Prompto was asleep, Noctis smiled before he called out quietly, "Gladio, Ignis, you can come in."

The aforementioned pair came in, keeping quiet for their sleeping friend. "How is he?" Gladio asked quietly as Ignis sat down across from the couple.

"I think he's okay…" Noctis said softly, rubbing his hand along the sleeping blonde's back. "Just tired…both mentally and physically…"

"I can only imagine. Being separated from one's alpha while pregnant is emotionally draining," Ignis murmured.

"Well, now we wait," the brunette shrugged, leaning against a post.

"Yeah…" Noctis murmured softly, leaning back against the wall and pulling Prompto so he laid next to him on the bed, his head still on the alpha's chest, right over his heart.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

It was a few hours late when Prompto woke, still tired but feeling a bit better, enough so for them to all continue on. As they headed back out to the area where Noctis had been attacked by MT's before reuniting with Gladio and Ignis in the next hallway, Ignis perked up.

"Noct, do you hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what?" Noctis asked in return.

"I've heard this sound before—on the train, just before your weapons failed you. It's nearby, and it may hold the key to restoring your power," the beta explained, and then they entered the area. "It's here."

Noctis frowned as he recognized the area; it was where all the MT's had jumped him earlier. However, that didn't help them now, since the large circular room in the center appeared to be locked by some sort of locking mechanism. And unfortunately, the keycard he'd swiped didn't seem to work here. "Damn…no way in…"

"There's a way…" Prompto murmured suddenly, moving away from his alpha a bit. Going up to the scanner by the door, he held the back of his band-covered wrist up to it, allowing it to scan his barcode the others didn't know existed. The scanner beeped, turning green, and then the door opened. "So, MT's…" he mumbled, trailing off as he bit his lip nervously. "They got those codeprints…just like I do…"

When that happened, Noctis gasped in slight surprise, before he turned to Prompto in a combination of shock and confusion.

The blonde whimpered, tears burning behind his eyes again. He was scared shitless that Noctis wouldn't want him anymore after this. "So, as it turns out…I'm one of them…" He paused to swallow thickly. "Not exactly something I could tell people growing up in Lucis… Still… You guys are like…the only friends I've ever known…" Looking away, he added quietly, "I just hope that things can stay the way they were…"

"Whatever," Noctis said almost immediately after. "Who cares where you were born?"

"I don't see you turning against us. Not now, or ever," Ignis added. Prompto blinked, shocked by the words.

"Thanks… Still…I can't change where I came from… What I am…" he mumbled.

Noctis almost groaned in frustration before he said firmly, but with a fond look in his eyes, "Since when does where you come from matter to you?" The blonde looked at Noctis, uncertain, but hope still in his bright blue eyes.

"You never once treated _me_ as a prince," Noctis said, lightly knocking his fist against Prompto's chest, a cheeky smirk on his face.

"He's got you there," Gladio chuckled.

"Never once so much as a 'Highness'," Ignis smirked.

"We're done here," the raven said with another half-chuckle. "C'mon, crown citizen."

"You're one of us, right?" Gladio asked as he guided Ignis inside, lightly clapping the blonde on his back. Even then, Prompto stared after them, stunned.

"Unless you'd rather not be," Ignis quipped once inside. This seemed to snap the pregnant male out of his daze, and he hurried after, returning to his alpha's side with a relieved noise escaping him. Smiling at his omega, the raven reached out and hugged him around his shoulders briefly, before he turned to the machine inside. Then, with a glare, he gave a roar as he lashed out with his father's glaive, smashing the console to bits.

"So…did it work?" Prompto asked, frowning a little as the lights above outside the room flickered.

"With the device down and out, Noct's power should be up and running," the sandy blonde replied.

"Go on, try it," Gladio told Noctis.

"Alright," Noctis murmured. "Moment of truth."

As he held up his hand, he breathed for a moment more, before he clenched his fist—which

had a blade materializing in his hand with a spark of crystalline shards. Prompto gave a pleased grin and laugh, playfully slapping his alpha on his ass.

"We're back, baby," Gladio smirked. As they walked out of the room, the Iron Giant that had attacked Noctis and Prompto before suddenly landed in front of them with a crash, a horde of more daemons along with it, drawing a startled yelp from Prompto.

"Aw, come on!" he yelled.

"Not you again!" Noctis snarled out at the daemon. They were quick to take out the daemons, and then made their way to the hangar, where Ardyn addressed them over the speakers again.

"Your Majesty, your precious Crystal awaits you," the maroon-haired alpha said, as the door opened and someone—or something—walked through. "To liven things up, I thought I'd take you on a stroll down memory lane. Of course, memories decay with time."

"Oh god no…!" Noctis choked out. "Ravus…!"

"Is that really Ravus?" Gladio frowned darkly.

"Or what's left of him…" Prompto murmured, feeling bad for the creature before them that had once been Ravus.

"Dammit…!" Noctis hissed as the pitiful creature before them roared out in what could only be called agony.

"Kill me…end it…!"

And with that, the fight began. Prompto did his best to stay out of harm's way, firing shots and using Piercer on Noctis's command from a safe distance away from Ravus's attacks. At one point, he had to rely on his alpha to point-warp them to safety out of range of an attack, but Noctis was more than prepared to do so, landing safely on the ground after the attack and then they would continue fighting alongside Ignis and Gladio. Finally, Ravus was defeated, collapsing on the ground as he dropped his sword, dead.

"A sorry end for the high commander—for anyone," Gladio mumbled. "He was a man with hopes and dreams."

"It's horrible…" Prompto whispered, tucking himself into Noctis's side.

"What kind of fiend makes daemons of men?" Ignis frowned, the question clearly rhetorical, before Ravus's body faded into darkness. As Prompto and Noctis watched, suddenly, Gladio called out a warning.

"Look alive—company!" he shouted, as a seemingly endless horde of daemons came down upon them all. "We're getting nowhere!" the brunette snarled, slashing through several with his broadsword.

"And they just keep coming!" Prompto wailed, firing another dozen shots.

"Noct, you must go on alone," Ignis told the raven.

"What?!" Noctis choked out.

"If you can obtain the Crystal's power, we may yet be able to turn the tide," the beta pointed out. "Elsewise, we are all likely to perish here."

"Iggy's right. It's our only chance!" Gladio agreed.

"But what about you?!" Noctis asked as he dodged another goblin.

"We'll be fine, just go!" Prompto yelled.

However, Noctis snarled softly, before he warped toward Prompto, grabbing his arm. "I'm NOT leaving you behind again," he snarled softly. At the fierce tone, Prompto gave in without hesitation, and he remained close to Noctis as they hurried off to the Crystal.

As they took the freight elevator down, a mechanical voice echoed out over the speakers. "Hangar gate closing. Please stand clear."

"Shit!" Noctis hissed, snagging up Prompto in his arms. "Hold on!" he hissed before he began to dash for the gate. Prompto clung to his alpha, his eyes wide as he watched, before burying his face into Noctis's chest. Noctis ran as fast as his legs could carry him while he was carrying Prompto. And despite the daemons that kept popping up to try and stop him, and Ardyn calling over the speakers, somehow he managed to make it to the gate before it closed. However, just before it did, he turned around, back toward the area where Ignis and Gladio were still fighting.

"They'll be fine, Noct, but we need to get to the Crystal," his omega pointed out quietly.

"…yeah…" he murmured, before he set Prompto down and they turned around and began to hurry along. Eventually, they reached the Crystal, and Prompto stared at it, awed by its beauty. He'd never seen the Crystal before this. The Crystal was large, almost as big as Noctis, and you could _see_ the magic flowing off of it in waves. It was almost enchanting if the situation wasn't as dire as it was.

"…Go for it, Noct," Prompto whispered, looking at his alpha.

The alpha nodded once, and then, Noctis took a deep breath and held out his hand to the large gemstone. "Please…" he murmured. "Help me stop the daemons…"

Suddenly, a powerful pulse of the magic shot from the center, striking Noctis and knocking him out cold. "Noct!" Prompto cried out, kneeling by the unconscious raven's side.

"Unharmed by the Light. The Chosen King, indeed," Ardyn's voice stated coldly as Prompto looked back to see the maroon-haired alpha approaching.

"What do you want?!" Prompto demanded, holding Noctis's unconscious form close. As he did, he noticed the faint pulses from the Crystal were in perfect sync with Noctis's heartbeat.

"Merely to take what the King doesn't deserve," Ardyn smirked wickedly, and the blonde's eyes widened in horror.

"NO!" he screamed, raising his hand with his gun summoned. He fired two shots into Ardyn's head, causing the bastard to drop like a sack of bricks, but it didn't take long for him to stand back up as though nothing had happened. "Leave me alone!"

"And why would I do that?" the older alpha asked, the question obviously rhetorical. He continued to slowly approach, but right before he could touch Prompto…

"Don't _TOUCH_ him!" A burst of crystalline shards almost exploded in Ardyn's face, as Noctis lashed out with his Ultima Blade and threw the other alpha back, snarling furiously, his eyes glowing a piercing violet.

"Well now…" Ardyn grit out as he got back up. "Seems the Draconian was merciful…" He turned away, before saying, "I'll see you in Lucis." And he walked away without another word. Before Noctis could consider pursuing him, however, Prompto whimpered, drawing his alpha's attention to him. The smaller male was curled into a ball against the Crystal's base, terrified.

Snarling angrily in Ardyn's direction, Noctis then turned and dashed to Prompto's side, dropping down beside him and wrapping his arms around the blonde, shushing him softly. "It's okay…it's okay…he's gone now…sshhh…"

"He was going to take me from you…!" Prompto wailed, clinging to Noctis as Ignis and Gladio came running over to hear him say it.

"Sick fucker," Gladio spat.

"Sssh…it's okay, Prom…ssshh…" the alpha continued to murmur softly, rubbing a hand over his back and the other resting on the back of his head, lightly moving the fingers through the blonde strands. Prompto nodded shakily against Noctis's chest, trying to calm down. Eventually, he managed to do just that, before falling asleep, as he'd cried himself out and officially completely drained.

"Let's go back, and we shall figure out what to do in Hammerhead," Ignis suggested to the raven.

"Right…" Noctis murmured softly. "It's gonna be a long trip back…" he said as he stood up, lifting up Prompto in his arms. "Especially without the old girl to get us there…"

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

When Prompto finally woke up, he found he was being held close to a familiar, comforting warmth. Inhaling deeply, he smiled as the strong scent of Noctis filled his nostrils, and he snuggled closer. He was happy to be back in safety with his alpha, but then the events of what happened before he basically passed out from exhaustion caught up to him, and he shivered lightly at the thought of what could have happened.

It took Noctis only a few seconds to register his shivering and for his eyes to flicker open. Once he was as awake as he could get so quickly, he turned to Prompto and curled his arms around him tightly. "Ssshh…I'm here…it's okay…"

Prompto pressed himself up against Noctis, nodding slightly. "I know… Sorry, just thinking about…earlier…" he mumbled, nuzzling his alpha's chest.

"I know…I know…it's okay…"

"I trust you," the blonde whispered, moving a bit so he could kiss Noctis's throat softly. Noctis hummed softly, running his hand through the blonde's hair gently. As they rested there, eventually Prompto asked quietly, "…Where are we, anyway? Are we back from Gralea?"

"Not yet…" Noctis murmured. "Almost, though…"

"Kay," his omega nodded. "…Hey, Noct?"

"Hm?"

"What happened when you touched the Crystal earlier? You got knocked out earlier when you touched it…"

"…I just had a chat with the Draconian," Noctis murmured softly.

"That means you got his power, right?" the smaller male guessed.

"Yeah…"

"Good," Prompto smiled softly, kissing the taller male. Noctis hummed as he kissed back gently, tugging the omega even closer to him. Wanting to take things a bit further as his hormones responded, Prompto parted his lips, sliding the tip of his tongue along the seam of Noctis's lips. At that, Noctis hummed in thought for a moment, before he chuckled and opened his mouth, meeting the blonde's tongue halfway.

His omega purred happily in response, pleased that Noctis was being receptive. He slid his arms up and wrapped them around Noctis's neck, keeping him held close. With a soft chuckle, Noctis shifted until he was sitting up on the train's bunk, making the blonde sit up in his lap. However, Prompto didn't let go, keeping himself held close. He looked up at Noctis, a needy whine slipping past his lips.

Smiling fondly, the raven pressed their foreheads together softly and asked, "What's wrong, Prom?"

"I want you," the blonde whispered, his eyes darkening slightly as he said the words.

"Do you?" Noctis murmured, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist. "How much?"

"Very bad," Prompto breathed. Noctis smiled and pulled him down firmly, so that their groins were touching. The smaller male moaned before moving his legs so he was straddling his alpha. A soft chuckle escaped the prince as he shifted his grip on the blonde's hips, and began to move him, slowly.

The friction between them drew another moan from Prompto, a bit louder this time as his hands moved to Noctis's shoulders, gripping them firmly. Chuckling, Noctis moved in to peck him on the lips briefly, before he moved one hand to the front of Prompto's crotch. In response, the blonde gave a choked moan, squeezing his eyes shut in bliss. Noctis allowed a small smirk, as he pressed down a little more firmly while palming his clothed cock.

"Noct…! I need you…!" his omega whimpered pleadingly after he moaned again. Laughing softly, Noctis pulled back, before he reached out and tugged the blonde's shirt off. A pleased noise was emitted from Prompto's throat, before he reached to the hem of his alpha's shirt and pulled up a bit, trying to remove it. When the blonde wasn't able to get it off, Noctis smiled, before he leaned forward a moment and pulled the shirt off to throw it aside.

This time, Prompto purred in satisfaction at seeing the raven's toned abdomen, leaning forward to kiss Noctis again. Noctis chuckled as he let his fingers play along the blonde's sides. Immediately, the smaller male's breath hitched in a soft moan, and he bit his lip to quiet himself.

"Hm?" Noctis hummed as he moved back. "Something wrong?"

"…Sensitive…" Prompto mumbled, blushing brightly.

"Oh?" Noctis smirked at those words, before one hand slipped around and slipped the fingers along his stomach. A groan escaped the blonde, and he quickly bit his lip again. With a soft chuckle, Noctis moved in and began to kiss and lick along Prompto's throat while one hand pulled him closer as the other continued to play along his skin.

Prompto tilted his head back to give his alpha more room to work, shuddering as even his bond mark was teased. He struggled to keep quiet, soft moans and whimpers slipping past his lips.

"Don't," Noctis suddenly murmured, dragging his teeth along the mark. This drew a heavy shudder and loud moan from the pregnant male, and he tightened his grip on Noctis's shoulders. And just as suddenly, Noctis arched his hips up, pressing their clothed erections together again.

"Aaah-ha…!" Prompto cried out in pleasure, before giving the prince a pleading look. "Noct…please…! I _need_ you…!"

As another chuckle slipped from Noctis's mouth, he moved to adjust their positions so that Prompto was on his back, and he proceeded to pull his omega's pants off even as he started to suckle on the blonde's right nipple. A startled squeak escaped Prompto, drawing a blush to his cheeks from the warm wetness on his chest. Noctis smirked at the sound, even as he swirled his tongue around the hardened nub and his hands worked on freeing Prompto from his pants and underwear at the same time.

The blonde moaned and whined at the teasing, arching his hips off the bed to help in getting off the remaining clothes from his body. Once they were, Noctis switched attention from the right nipple to the left, making sure to give it the same treatment, as his fingers moved to play along the blonde's side and stomach. Prompto felt slick leaking from his ass at this point, his blush spreading to his neck and shoulders as another loud moan escaped him.

"Fuck me already, Noct!" he begged. "I'll cum too soon if you don't…!"

"Wow, someone's being needy…" Noctis chuckled softly, but he did as his omega wanted and ditched the remainder of his own clothes before he moved over.

"We haven't had sex since my heat, and it's been two months, so don't even start," the smaller male huffed breathlessly, but still pulled Noctis closer to him by his shoulders.

"Fair enough…" the alpha murmured, briefly kissing the blonde before he pushed into Prompto. Prompto's grip on his alpha's shoulders tightened briefly, before he relaxed a bit and exhaled shakily. "Ready?"

"Y-yeah," his omega stuttered with a nod, leaning up and brushing his lips against the raven's. Noctis kissed back softly, and then he started to move slowly, carefully. Prompto moaned softly, but knowing this wouldn't get them anywhere near release, he moved his legs and hooked his ankles together behind Noctis's lower back, growling, "Faster…"

Chuckling, Noctis adjusted his position briefly, mumbling something he couldn't quite hear, before he picked up speed. The pregnant male almost huffed, wondering what his alpha had just said, but a pleasured moan interrupted the thought, and he shuddered with delight. Laughing softly, Noctis shifted briefly, so that he could move one hand across the blonde's stomach, pressing firmly but gently along the sensitive skin.

"A-ah!" Prompto cried out, leaning up and biting down on the junction where Noctis's shoulder and neck met. He wanted to mark Noctis a bit, even if his marks wouldn't stay like Prompto's bond mark. Purring loudly at the bite, Noctis pushed one of Prompto's legs further up, and then almost slammed in. Immediately, the pregnant male broke away from where he had his teeth pressed against Noctis's skin with a piercing cry, tightening briefly around the raven's cock in response.

Noctis grunted briefly at the tightness, but he didn't stop moving, and, instead, began to once more rub his fingers along his stomach. Prompto moaned and mewled at the all the pleasurable sensations, feeling his release swiftly approaching. Growling softly from the back of his throat at the increasing tightness around his cock as he moved, Noctis ducked his head down, and then bit down (lightly) on Prompto's bond mark just as he slammed in again.

Finally, the blonde came, his cum spattering onto their stomachs as he screamed out Noctis's name. His grip on the taller male's shoulders tightened further, his eyes squeezed shut as his clenched around his alpha. Noctis hissed sharply around the bite, before he gave a low growling shout as he followed Prompto over the edge, his release filling up the blonde.

His omega shivered lightly at the familiar feeling of Noctis's seed inside of him, and he gave a soft omega purr, content. After several long moments of silence, Noctis finally pulled away, untangling from Prompto so he could lay down next to him. Prompto cuddled close, satisfied that they'd been able to be intimate again. A pleased sound emitted from his throat as he continued to purr, the sound rumbling in his chest and throat, even as he curled close to Noctis.

"…I love you, Noct…" he whispered. "I missed this."

Noctis smiled softly at the words as he ran his fingers through the blonde's hair. "Love you too, Prom…" he murmured right before kissing him to his forehead. Prompto smiled softly in return, glad to have moments like this with his alpha.

"…Can't wait until we take back Insomnia. Once we do, it'll be so much better and peaceful to raise our baby," Prompto said quietly, before yawning.

Noctis chuckled softly. "Yeah…" he agreed. "Get some rest… We should reach Tenebrae soon."

"Kay," the blonde nodded once, before snuggling closer as he began to fall asleep, thoughts of their child on the way in a daemon-free world running through his mind.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Here we go, everyone! Also, Prompto's two and a half months along by this point, just so everyone's aware. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this idea. Co-written with Milaya Milen Zeal.

Matchmaker

Chapter 8

Upon the group's return to Hammerhead from Tenebrae, thanks to Aranea and her airship, Prompto was horrified to see daemons practically everywhere there wasn't light, and that the sun still had yet to show itself. It seemed that when Noctis had gained the Crystal's power and the Mark of the Draconian, the sun hadn't emerged on the horizon ever since it had set before that moment. He sighed, resting a hand on his stomach as he stepped off the airship's entrance with his alpha holding him close.

"Thanks for the ride, Aranea," he told her kindly, and she merely nodded.

"Just be sure to bring back the sun so we're not stuck with daemons everywhere, okay?" she replied, making the raven by his side snort.

"Don't worry, we will," Prompto assured her before Noctis could make a smartass remark. With a smirk and a two-fingered salute, the pale-haired woman left in her airship, leaving the group of four to make their plan.

"We should rest up before considering a plan," Ignis suggested. "We'll need all the strength we can get in order to bring back the Light."

"Definitely. I'll gather some intel at the diner, and see if Cindy can get us a ride to Insomnia when the time comes," Gladio agreed, before looking at Noctis and Prompto. "You two go rest at the caravan. We'll be out for a while, so don't wait up."

"Sounds good," Prompto nodded, leaning a little against Noctis as they headed to the caravan. Once inside, the blonde made himself comfortable on one of the two beds, looking at the taller male pointedly to join him. And once Noctis had, Prompto cuddled close, sighing contently. However, he soon noticed his alpha was being unusually quiet. "…You okay, Noct?"

"…yeah…" Noctis murmured, though he sighed heavily as he did. Prompto frowned, concerned.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"…Prom…"

"What?"

"…I want you to wait here for us."

The blonde's response was immediate. "Wait, what?! Why?!" he demanded, staring at Noctis in hurt and shock.

"Because I don't want something to happen to you, okay?!" Noctis said immediately in response. "I don't want to leave you here, but I also don't want to lose you! Do you understand that?!" Prompto whimpered and lowered his gaze at the words, knowing his alpha was right, but it still hurt. "Prom…" Noctis whispered, moving over and gently pulling the blonde against him tenderly. "I'm sorry…"

The pregnant male hugged Noctis back, burying his face into his chest, not wanting the raven to leave at all now. He knew for the Light to come back, though, that Noctis _needed_ to fight Ardyn.

Noctis breathed heavily as he held Prompto close, rubbing his back soothingly. "Please, Prom… I promise we'll be back soon…just…I need you to stay here…please…" Prompto whimpered quietly, before nodding slowly, giving his answer.

This made the raven breathe out in relief, a small smile on his face, before he gently kissed Prompto's temple. "Thank you… I promise…we'll be back as soon as possible…"

"…I trust you…" his omega mumbled, pressing closer.

Noctis nodded softly, and lifted Prompto's head so he could kiss him properly. "C'mon… let's try and get some more rest, okay?"

"Kay…" the smaller male breathed, settling against Noctis for some more sleep. He felt like he was getting more and more tired with each passing week, and knew it was because of the life growing inside of him. Even now, he might be able to sleep without his alpha holding him, but the sleep would probably be fitful. Despite this, he closed his eyes anyway, sighing out, "Love you…" before falling asleep in his alpha's warm hold.

"…Love you, too…" Noctis whispered as he placed Prompto more firmly on the bed. As he watched over the blonde though, he sighed softly. "I'm sorry…" he murmured, lightly pecking the blonde on his lips, before he rose up and slowly, quietly, walked out. Outside the caravan, Ignis and Gladio were waiting for him.

"I assume you've convinced him to stay behind?" Ignis guessed, his sightless gaze on Noctis.

"Yeah… He's agreed to stay here while we go," Noctis said with a nod.

"Then you'll have some major ass-kissing to do when we get back," Gladio chuckled.

"I'm well aware," Noctis mumbled. "Let's just go… I want this to end ASAP."

"Right. We'll be ready in ten minutes, so you should be ready by then, too," Ignis nodded, and then the beta left with Gladio, the pair leaving to get dressed into their Kingsglaive uniforms.

Noctis sighed as he headed back inside, grabbing a package he'd been carrying with them since they'd gotten back to Hammerhead. ' _Right…_ ' he thought as he got the Kingly Raiment on, trying not to think about how much it reminded him of his father. He didn't need that right now.

Once he was dressed, he looked over to Prompto again, frowning sadly, as he moved over. He spent a moment longer watching over his omega, considering waking him and actually telling him they were leaving now…but he decided better of it in the end and merely tucked the blonde hair behind his ear.

"I'll be back soon…promise…" he whispered, kissing his forehead, before he walked out quietly. When he stepped out, Ignis and Gladio nodded to him, before following Noctis to their home, Insomnia.

X*X(Prompto)X*X

Prompto woke up not long after Noctis left, jolting upright when he realized his alpha had left for Insomnia while he was sleeping. A fierce growl escaped him, before he chose to go against his word from earlier. He refused to stay out of this, especially when he was a capable fighter. Yes, his pregnancy might hinder him a little, but he was determined to be there for his alpha and King.

Sliding out of the bed, he fished out his assigned Kingsglaive uniform he'd been given before they left home, and managed to get it on without it being too tight. And with his decision made, he left, following after his friends and Noctis.

X*X(Meanwhile…)X*X

Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio were in a tough situation, to say the least. They were forced into fighting Ifrit, the Infernian, thanks to Ardyn, and the fight was starting to take a turn for the worse. Ifrit was definitely tougher than Leviathan or Titan had been, what with his deadly flames incinerating anything they hit.

Noctis growled as he ducked aside from another pillar of flames, before he threw his blade to a column, warping just out of range, before he threw it at Ifrit. However, when Noctis was too close to Ifrit from the warp-strike, the Infernian raised a hand to strike the King down. Right before he could, though…

"Oh, hi there, opening!" quipped a _very_ familiar voice with a laugh, right before a gunshot rang through the air, the bullet striking Ifrit and knocking him off balance. The next thing Noctis knew, he was being swiftly guided away by someone whose scent was all too familiar.

"Prompto?!" Noctis choked out. "What are you doing here?! You—"

"Just saved your ass from being burned alive! Now shut up and we'll talk about this after this is over!" the blonde snapped, cutting the raven off before firing another shot at Ifrit.

Noctis wanted to say something, but he growled as he leapt aside to avoid another burst of flames, dragging Prompto with him. "Fine," he growled softly. Ignis and Gladio didn't even question Prompto's sudden presence as they resumed fighting, as they'd had a feeling he'd come after them anyway, no matter what Noctis had said. Finally, after summoning Bahamut and Shiva to help, Ifrit was defeated, and Prompto braced himself on his knees as he breathed heavily.

"Prompto," Noctis said firmly as he approached. "Why are you here?!"

Prompto flinched at the harsh tone, knowing he wasn't supposed to be there, but he'd wanted to come with so he could support his alpha, regardless of what he'd said. He didn't want to be left behind; he felt useless then.

"I didn't want to be left behind…" he finally muttered.

"I know that! But you need to think of the baby, Prompto!" Noctis pointed out. "You can't just—"

"You left without saying anything! While I was sleeping!" Prompto interrupted, glaring at the raven as frustrated tears formed in his eyes.

Noctis groaned a little, rubbing his temples. "And if you'd just slept, you might not've even noticed that!"

"Noct, that's enough," Ignis finally said. "Prompto would have followed anyway, despite anything you would have said." Prompto blinked in surprise at the sandy blonde's words, before nodding.

"But—!"

"He's right, and you know it, Noct," Gladio agreed. "Besides, you should be thankful. Neither Iggy nor I would have been close enough to get you out of range from Ifrit's strike earlier." Noctis didn't say anything in response to those words, but it was clear he knew that the Shield was right.

"Noct…?" Prompto said quietly, lowering his gaze to the ground. "I won't apologize for following. But I _am_ sorry for worrying you…"

The alpha looked over to Prompto, silently, before he sighed and moved over, pulling the blonde against himself. "You're such an idiot…"

The blonde chuckled. "But you love this idiot, and he saved your ass," he smirked.

"Don't push your luck," Noctis chuckled softly, before he pulled away. "C'mon… let's get going." His omega nodded, and Ignis and Gladio trailed after them as they headed into the Citadel, into the elevator, and into the throne room. Immediately, Prompto's gaze was fixed on the four bodies suspended in the air, and he was horrified by the sight. Unfortunately, Ardyn was waiting for them, seated on the throne as he smirked at the sight of Noctis.

The maroon-haired alpha taunted the raven for a bit, before suddenly sending out three shots of dark energy, rendering Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio unconscious.

"Prom!" Noctis choked out almost immediately, before he glared at Ardyn.

"They have no place in this, the battle of kings!" the twisted bastard grinned wickedly from where he now stood on the rubble leading outside. "Come, Noctis!" And with that said, he went through the opening, heading outside. Noctis snarled as he ran after and then jumped outside after Ardyn. Once he point-warped to where Ardyn was waiting, the two began their fight, Ardyn's own warp-striking and point-warping making it a difficult challenge, but one that Noctis wouldn't and couldn't let go by.

Finally, Noctis managed to use all of the thirteen royal arms he had managed to obtain during their travels on Ardyn, striking him with each one, and finishing him with his father's glaive through his chest.

"Now it is over, Majesty," Ardyn smirked weakly from where he lay, collapsed on the ground as the King got down on one knee near him. "What will you do? Banish the daemons and bring peace? Erase me from history once more?"

Noctis didn't respond immediately as he crouched there. Then, finally, he spoke. "This time…you can rest in peace. Close your eyes…forevermore."

"I will await you…in the beyond," the older male replied, before his body began to fade, the pieces of him drifting like ash in the wind. Once he was finally gone, Noctis returned to the throne room, where his friends and omega were coming to. Prompto groaned as he regained his consciousness, a hand on his stomach instinctively.

Noctis stepped over and crouched down, placing his hands on Prompto's shoulders. "Hey…"

The blonde looked up at his alpha, his eyes wide, before asking, "Is he finally gone?"

"Yes," Noctis murmured softly as he rubbed the blonde's arms and helped him up to his feet. Gladio and Ignis got to their own feet as Noctis spoke, and Gladio smirked.

"About time that bastard's dead," he nodded firmly.

"Well done, Noct," Ignis added. Prompto smiled in relief as he wrapped his arms around his alpha, so relieved that Ardyn was gone. The alpha nodded as he rubbed Prompto's back softly, before he looked up toward the Crystal that still hung suspended above the throne.

Prompto lightly pushed Noctis by his back, nodding encouragingly to him. "Bring back the Light, Noct," he urged.

"…Right…" he murmured softly, as he began to move up along the steps, toward the throne and the Crystal beneath which it rested. Upon reaching out and touching the Crystal, the Light surged from it, nearly blinding the King and his friends. Prompto looked outside as they heard the agonized roars and cries from the daemons as they died from the Light's power, and saw the first signs of the first real dawn since the sun had vanished. He smiled brightly, returning his proud gaze back to his alpha as the shine emitted from the Crystal slowly faded.

However, as Noctis turned, his eyes drooping, his legs buckled and he fell sideways, catching himself on the throne's armrest. Prompto was quick to rush to the raven's side with a worried whimper, carefully holding Noctis against him without a word. He knew his alpha had to be exhausted from all the fights. Then Gladio and Ignis approached, the larger alpha picking up their King before they left, returning to Hammerhead in the early morning's sunlight.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

As awareness returned, Noctis groaned heavily, blinking weary eyes open as he reached up to rub the dust from his eyes. The motion roused his omega, who was curled into his side. Prompto opened his eyes, looking to see what had woken him, and he smiled warmly at the sight of his alpha now awake.

"Hey," he whispered, snuggling closer, resting his head on the raven's chest to listen to his heartbeat. "How're you feeling?"

"…tired," Noctis groaned as he held his head in one hand.

"Not surprising, considering it's been a day since you brought back the Light," the pregnant male murmured, a note of worry in his voice. "I've heard sleeping too much makes you tired anyway."

"…a day? Damn…" the alpha mumbled with a half-groan.

"I'm just glad you're awake now," Prompto smiled softly. "You had me worried when you were still sleeping when it got dark again." He sighed. "Ignis had to reassure me that you were just exhausted."

This made Noctis frown slightly even as he wrapped his arms around the blonde. "I'm sorry…" he whispered gently. Prompto gave a content sigh as he was held close, nuzzling Noctis's chest.

"It's okay," he assured his alpha. "I'm just glad you're awake now."

"Same… I like napping, but _man_ …"

Prompto laughed lightly. "At least you admit to enjoying naps," he teased, kissing the raven softly.

Noctis hummed as he kissed back lightly before asking as they broke apart, "What's wrong with naps?"

"Nothing, I just know Iggy always has a bitch of a time getting you up in the mornings," the blonde snickered. And Noctis merely shrugged, before he sat himself up. Prompto did the same, only with a small grunt from the effort due to the baby. "Think we'll be able to get an ultrasound done soon?" he asked, looking down at his baby bump.

"I'm not sure… I didn't actually see any in Lestallum…" Noctis murmured. "We may have to get one from Insomnia to patch up."

"Well, it shouldn't be any trouble with the daemons gone now," the smaller male shrugged. "We may even be able to go back to living there soon, too. I know repairs will need to be done, but it would be nice…"

"I don't think we'll be getting back anytime soon… It's going to take at least a decade…if not more…" the alpha sighed, though it was clear he shared the blonde's sentiments.

"We'll figure something out, I know it," Prompto smiled. "Guess we'll be staying in Lestallum for the time being, then."

"For now, yeah…" Noctis murmured. "We're going to have to gather some people to help rebuild, though…"

"Which, given a little time, I'm sure people will put forth the effort, especially since they now have a King again," the pregnant male chuckled, before sliding off the bed.

"Yeah…" Noctis chuckled. "Let's hope things will work out well…and soon."

"Come on, let's go get some breakfast. I'm sure Iggy's figured out we're up by now," Prompto told him with a soft laugh.

"Hahah…yeah, probably."

X*X(3 ½ Months Later)X*X

When Prompto woke that morning, he couldn't help but be excited. Finally, Iris was going to be able to do the ultrasound for his and Noctis's baby, and he was more than eager to find out the gender and how their unborn child was doing health-wise. He'd had to fast in order to have the ultrasound done, so he was ready for it.

It was honestly a miracle they'd managed to recover and repair one, considering all the damage to Insomnia, but he counted his lucky stars for it. Resting a hand on his stomach, he nuzzled Noctis's neck, kissing lightly at the pale skin there to wake him.

"Mmm…?" Noctis hummed as he lifted one lazy eyelid.

"Morning, sleepyhead. Ready to find out what we're having?" the blonde asked softly, nipping at his alpha's shoulder teasingly.

Noctis groaned softly, as he pushed himself up. "Nrgh… Right, that was a thing today…" he murmured. Prompto rolled his eyes as he pushed himself into a sitting position with a grunt.

"What would you be more excited about, a boy or a girl?" the blonde asked, genuinely curious.

"I'm really not sure…" Noctis admitted. "I don't really have a preference."

"I just want our baby to be healthy and happy," Prompto smiled, sliding out of their bed and getting dressed. "Now, come on, let's go to the clinic. I'm sure Iris is already waiting for us."

"Right," Noctis said with a nod, as he wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulders. They then headed to the clinic, where Iris was indeed waiting for them.

"Hey guys!" she greeted with a grin. "Ready for the ultrasound, Prompto?"

"More than ready," the smaller male chuckled.

"Good! How about you, Noctis?" the brunette asked, looking at the King.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Noctis chuckled.

"Then let's get you on the bed, Prompto," Iris giggled, and the blonde complied, going to lie down on the bed. "Pull up your shirt, but be warned, the gel's gonna be a bit cold." The omega did as he was told, pulling his shirt up and exposing his large belly. As soon as the gel made contact with his stomach, he yelped, grabbing Noctis's hand automatically.

"Easy, Prom," Noctis chuckled. Prompto soon settled back down at the soothing tone, and Iris gave the blonde an apologetic look before pressing the ultrasound wand to his stomach and turning on the machine. Once it was on, the sound of three heartbeats could be heard. Prompto knew one was his, so that had to mean…

"Looks like you're having twins," Iris announced, and the omega perked up, before looking at Noctis with wide, bright blue eyes. He was pleasantly surprised, as he hadn't expected twins, especially since neither he nor Noctis had siblings.

Noctis allowed a small smile as he squeezed the blonde's hand. "Okay…unexpected," he chuckled.

"Hey, the more the merrier with you two. Your kids are going to be adorable," Iris giggled. Prompto refocused back on the screen, trying to see if he could determine the genders himself, but of course, wasn't able to.

"What are their genders, Iris?" he finally asked.

"You guys are having…" she murmured, trailing off as she moved the wand around, before speaking again. "Seems there's a boy and a girl waiting to come into the world." Prompto smiled warmly at the news, looking up at his alpha happily.

Noctis smiled as he rubbed his thumb over the blonde's hand. "Happy?"

"Definitely," the smaller male murmured.

"Well, they look healthy, despite everything you did back then, so just take it easy for the next few months until they're born, okay?" Iris told him, and Prompto nodded.

"Noct will keep me in check," he laughed.

"Definitely," Noctis chuckled.

"Good. You're good to go back and rest, Prompto, so get yourselves going," the brunette smiled, turning off the machine and giving the blonde a small towel to wipe himself off with.

"Thanks, Iris," the omega told her, and she nodded before heading off to help out around the clinic. Once Prompto had wiped himself off and pulled his shirt down, the couple headed back to their house, where the blonde leaned against Noctis with a content smile curving his lips. Allowing a smile of his own, Noctis quietly led Prompto out of the room. Prompto cuddled against his alpha once they got to their room and were settled in bed, kissing the raven's pale neck and nuzzling him.

"Hm?" Noctis hummed softly, as he pulled Prompto closer. "Something wrong?" he asked quietly.

"No, I just want you," the smaller male purred, nipping the taller male's neck teasingly.

"Prom…" Noctis murmured softly. "I'm not sure that's good for the children…"

"…I didn't say to fuck me," Prompto muttered, pouting. "We can have some fun without your dick in my ass…"

The alpha chuckled as he lightly kissed the blonde. "Alright…just don't get any silly ideas, kay?" His omega merely huffed a little, but kissed back anyway, glad that they could be a bit intimate. Purring from the back of his throat, Noctis tugged him closer and rubbed his hand along the blonde's stomach slowly.

Immediately, Prompto moaned into Noctis's mouth, his hands moving to grip the taller male's shoulders as he shuddered. A soft chuckle rumbled from the King's chest, as he moved back and began to lick and nibble along his neck as he slipped his hand under Prompto's shirt. His omega whimpered as he felt himself hardening under Noctis's touch, shuddering heavily at the teasing.

"Feels good, hm?" the alpha murmured. The moan he got in response answered his question, the blonde shivering as slick began to trickle from his ass. With a cheeky smirk, Noctis moved back until he could lay Prompto down on the bed. And once he had, the King began to kiss him while simultaneously beginning to remove his pants.

Prompto trembled against his alpha in anticipation, locking his arms around the raven's neck to keep him close as he kissed back eagerly. This made the alpha chuckle from the back of his throat, as he finally managed to ditch the pants, while letting his fingers move along his bare thighs. The blonde whined with need, his thighs quivering at the teasing touch.

Noctis's fingers trailed lazily over the bare flesh for a moment more, before slipping further up and towards where the blonde really wanted it. Prompto relaxed a bit at this, purring softly into Noctis's mouth and lapping at his lips to deepen their kiss. And Noctis let him, parting his lips and letting their tongues mesh together, as his fingers began to run slowly along his cock.

The pregnant male moaned at the teasing touch, his hips bucking a little of their own accord in response. Chuckling, the King curled his hand around the pulsing flesh, stroking slowly but firmly. Prompto gave a soft cry from the grip and movement along his cock, shuddering as more slick dribbled from his ass.

As the gentle stroking continued, Noctis pushed up so he could lean over the blonde, and then moved his other hand to the blonde's slippery entrance. Moaning loudly, the omega tried to thrust his hips into the touch to his cock while also thrusting back onto the fingers at his ass. Noctis smiled softly, not bothering to stop him as he slipped his fingers softly inside (partially), moving his fingers in tandem.

Prompto groaned as his dick throbbed with the need to cum, and he pulled Noctis back in for another heated kiss, moaning into his mouth. Noctis purred heavily into the kiss, as he moved his hands slightly faster. The pregnant male's breath hitched at the increased pace, before purring back against his alpha's lips.

Laughing softly into the kiss, the alpha curled his fingers and twisted them inside the blonde, while curling his other hand to brush the palm of his hand over the sensitive head. And from the combined sensations, Prompto shuddered heavily with a moan, slick flowing past the King's fingers from his ass.

Noctis smiled softly at the sounds he was making, before a thought suddenly came to him and a devilish smirk passed over his face. He didn't give Prompto the time to think what he was doing as he moved back slightly, out of range of the blonde's kiss.

"Noct…!" Prompto whined, pouting up at his alpha with his face flushed.

"Sssh…" Noctis shushed him softly…right before he ducked his head down and pressed a gentle kiss against the blonde's swollen stomach. The effect was immediate, as his omega gave a pleasured cry, arching off the bed a bit. Smiling against the skin of his stomach, Noctis continued to move his hands while he placed gentle kisses along the skin, after which he switched to hot, heavy licks.

Prompto moaned and cried out, his body becoming overwhelmed by the combined stimuli, and the next thing he knew, he was coming without warning, screaming Noctis's name. The King gave a small gasp as the blonde's release hit him to his chin, before he chuckled and pulled away, moving up to the blonde's level and kissing him gently.

The pregnant male purred softly as he kissed back, glad they'd had some 'fun', but when they parted, he snuck a hand down and palmed the raven's crotch, where he could feel the obvious bulge in his alpha's pants.

"A-ah…! Prom, y-you don't need to—"

"No, I don't _need_ to, but I _want_ to," Prompto whispered hotly, moving his hand to unzip the King's pants before slipping his hand past Noctis's underwear to grip his cock. Noctis gasped out at the touch, before it shifted into a deep moan. His omega hummed contently at the sound of the moan, before moving his hand slowly and sensually.

Breathing and moaning heavily, Noctis reached out to hold onto Prompto's shoulder, just to have something to hold onto. The blonde chuckled at the response he was getting, moving his hand a bit faster. Groaning loudly, Noctis moved closer and kissed the omega firmly, keeping him close as his hips moved into Prompto's hand on instinct alone.

And Prompto kissed back eagerly, before moving his other hand into Noctis's underwear to fondle the raven's balls, all the while increasing the speed with which he stroked his alpha close to release.

The added pleasure made the raven choke on a groan, before he broke away to gasp for breath. "Oh _fu—!_ P-Prom…!"

"Come on, Noct, let go~" Prompto purred, moving his hands faster. Noctis bit his lip at the words, trying to hold back, but Prompto was insistent, and so it was with a sharp, strangled groan that the alpha's climax hit him.

The blonde gave a pleased noise at the sound, and removed his hands from the raven's pants, before licking Noctis's cum from his fingers. Noctis watched him do this quietly, before taking his hand and pressing a soft kiss to the fingers. Prompto smiled softly at the gesture, and began to snuggle close to his alpha, before they both felt a couple of jabs from Prompto's stomach. The pregnant male's bright blue eyes widened in surprise, before he smiled warmly at the taller male.

"They're kicking…" he whispered.

Noctis allowed a small, fond laugh. "I can tell…" he murmured, placing a hand on his omega's stomach. "Hey there, little ones…"

Prompto watched and listened, rubbing the side of his belly soothingly as he felt them move, before whispering, "Just three more months, and they'll be here…"

"Hmhmm…" Noctis agreed. "I think they're eager, too…"

"Can't say I blame them. I'm excited to see our children," the blonde smiled.

The King allowed a small chuckle. "Want me to get you some food before they eat you up from the inside?"

"Yeah, that would be a good idea," Prompto nodded with a soft laugh. Once Noctis left to get them some breakfast, the pregnant male smiled down at his swollen stomach. "You two are going to be the luckiest kids with a dad like yours. I'm lucky to have him, and I know you'll adore him, too. He's going to dote on you both like no other," he whispered, the smile on his face widening when he felt them kick again. He couldn't wait to have the twins come into the world, and he was sure Noctis felt the same.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Final chapter, everyone! Thanks for reading! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this idea. Co-written with Milaya Milen Zeal.

Matchmaker

Chapter 9

X*X(3 Months Later)X*X

It was almost time for the twins to be born. Surprisingly, in the past six and a half months, a lot of work had been done on the Citadel and Insomnia, thanks to the many people who had come to help make it home again for the King and his friends…and his omega. Prompto was currently lying in their bed, in Noctis's old bedroom, seeing as the raven hadn't felt comfortable taking his father's old room as his. And the blonde understood why; it was almost awkward to take your deceased father's old bedroom, King or not.

It was amazing the way the Citadel looked now, almost like the attack on Insomnia hadn't happened, but there was still rubble and damage to the building that needed removing and fixing, but the main concern was getting the King and his omega back home in time for the twins to be born. And Prompto _still_ couldn't believe how well the people had taken the news of Noctis claiming him as his omega, despite the wedding with Lunafreya that would have gone through had the attack on Insomnia never happened.

But for the acceptance, the pregnant male was relieved. There were a handful of negative people, all jealous omega women, who criticized Noctis's choice in him, but whenever Prompto heard them, his alpha was quick to defend, comfort, and reassure him, in that order. He was incredibly fortunate to have Noctis as his alpha.

The blonde was pulled from his thoughts as the twins kicked against his hand, which had been rubbing the top of his belly as he was thinking.

"I know, you're almost ready," he murmured soothingly with a tender smile. "Your dad and I are more than ready to meet you both, you know. I can't wait to hold you in my arms…"

Just as Prompto finished those words, Noctis walked into the room, sighing a bit. "Hey."

"You okay?" the smaller male asked, concerned, as his hand stilled in its movement.

"Yeah…" Noctis murmured as he settled next to Prompto. "Just…tired…"

"I'll bet. You've been working hard," his omega remarked, wincing at a particularly hard kick before rubbing soothingly at the spot. "I swear, I should be bruising from how strong these two are…"

At those words, the King laughed softly as he moved over to rest his hand on Prompto's. "I wonder who they get that excitement from, hm?"

"Well, they get their strength from you, that much I can assure you," the blonde snorted, but he was smiling regardless. However, the smile quickly shifted to a grimace as he felt a sharp pain shoot through his stomach, making him gasp.

"Prompto?!"

"Ah…!" Prompto hissed, before gritting out, "I think they're ready…!"

"Crap!" Noctis hissed, even as he pulled out his phone and called Iris. "Iris! The twins are ready! We need you up here!"

"I'm on my way, just need to grab some supplies!" she replied quickly, before hanging up. Prompto whimpered as the call ended, his hands gripping at his stomach from the pain.

After putting his phone away, Noctis moved over to Prompto and took hold of his hands. "Prom, listen to me; it'll be okay. Iris is coming, so just hold on for a little bit…" he soothed, even as he started working on getting Prompto's pants off. The pregnant male shuddered heavily as a contraction coursed through him, a cry of pain escaping him. "Sssh, it's okay…" Noctis shushed him, squeezing the blonde's hand lightly. The smaller male whimpered, looking at his alpha with tear-filled eyes that showed just how scared he was.

Realizing what was wrong, Noctis gently kissed him to his temple. "Sssh…just hold on… It'll be over soon, I promise…"

"I'm here!" Iris's voice called from the door, before she quickly ran over. "Hang in there, Prompto, we'll get them out and the pain will stop, I promise." The blonde could only nod shakily, even as the brunette checked him with a gloved finger. "You're getting close to pushing, Prompto. I'll check again here in ten minutes, and if you're dilated enough, then you'll be able to start pushing, okay?"

"O-okay," the omega whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut against the pain of another contraction.

"Prom…it's okay…" Noctis murmured, as he moved so that he could place his arm around the blonde's shoulders while still holding his hand. "I'm here for you…and I'm not leaving…"

The smaller male pressed close to the raven in his hold, shuddering heavily again from another contraction. "I know… It just hurts…" Prompto hissed out.

"I know, Prom, I know…just think of the children and it'll be over before you know it…"

Prompto nodded once, and then they waited it out for ten minutes. It hadn't even been ten minutes, though, when the blonde felt the pain from his contractions become worse, and he gave a pained cry before Iris quickly checked him again.

"You're definitely ready," she told Prompto. "When I say push, you push. And when I tell you to stop, you stop, okay?" The omega nodded nervously, squeezing his alpha's hand a bit as yet another contraction coursed through him. Noctis adjusted his hand so he could hold the blonde's better, squeezing back as he placed another kiss to his temple. "Now, push!"

The pregnant male pushed, giving it all he had as he cried out, hoping the pain would end soon. Ten seconds passed, and then Iris had him stop. Prompto whimpered as he tried to catch his breath, and then Iris had him pushing again. This cycle repeated itself over the course of an hour, and finally, the beta had some good news.

"Here we go, Prompto, the first one's almost out! Keep pushing!" she urged, and Prompto did, bearing down with everything he had, a low scream tearing from his throat and his voice hitching as the shoulders passed. "Okay, I can pull this one out now," the brunette told him, and he felt as Iris gently pulled their first born out of him. "This one's the girl," Iris told the couple, snipping the umbilical cord and gently cleaning her before wrapping her in a blanket. "Now to get the boy out. Push!"

Prompto did as he was told, pushing for ten second intervals over the course of the next thirty minutes before Iris told him the boy was almost out. "Come on, Prompto, you can do it!" the beta encouraged. The blonde flopped against Noctis, breathing heavily.

"Can't… Hurts…" he panted.

"Prom, it's okay…it's almost over…" Noctis whispered softly. "Just a little more… You can do it…" Prompto whimpered, giving a small, weak nod before he pushed with every last bit of strength he had, another scream escaping him as the shoulders passed, and then Iris gently pulled out the boy.

"There we go, Prompto. It's over," she told him as she snipped the boy's umbilical cord and cleaned him up. "He's just as healthy as his sister." The omega leaned against Noctis with a tired sigh, relieved the pain was gone now.

"You did good, Prom…" Noctis murmured softly, rubbing his hand through the blonde locks. "You did good… I'm so proud of you…" Prompto smiled tiredly up at his alpha, before his attention was drawn to the two whimpering infants Iris held.

"They definitely want their parents," she giggled. "Here you go, guys." She then passed Prompto their son, and gave Noctis their daughter for them to hold. The smaller male's heart warmed at the sight of their son finally in his arms, and he smiled softly before pressing his lips to the little boy's forehead and inhaling his scent. He was a raven-haired alpha, just like his father.

The boy's whimpers quieted down as Prompto held him, and the blonde looked at their daughter as Noctis held her. He kissed her forehead softly, inhaling her scent as well, and discovered she was an alpha, too.

"Two alphas," he murmured, smiling at Noctis.

"Heh…yeah," Noctis murmured, lightly rubbing the small girl's cheek as she settled down quietly. Prompto held their son close, chuckling softly when the newborn cooed happily at being held closer.

"What are you going to name them?" Iris asked.

"We'll name the boy Zack," the blonde murmured.

"And the girl's name will be Regina," Noctis said warmly.

"Sounds good. I can take them to the nursery, that way you can get some sleep, Prompto," the beta offered.

"Probably a good idea…" the smaller male admitted. "I'm sure they need some sleep, too." Iris then took Regina and then Zack from their parents, giggling softly as the twins both yawned sleepily. Once she left the room, Prompto couldn't help but stare at the door longingly.

"We can go see them later…once you've rested up…" Noctis chuckled out.

"Kay…" his omega mumbled, his eyelids drooping closed. He leaned against the raven, exhausted, and whispered, "Love you, Noct…"

"I love you, too, Prom…" Noctis murmured, kissing his forehead softly as he pulled the blonde against him. Prompto soon drifted to sleep, purring quietly as he was held.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

It was a few hours later when Prompto woke up, and as his consciousness returned to him, he attempted to sit up, but found he was being held close by his alpha still. The blonde smiled as he watched Noctis while the raven himself rested, but soon became eager to see their children again.

"Noct, wake up," he whispered. "I wanna see the twins."

"Hm…?" Noctis hummed lazily as he opened one eye sleepily.

"I want to go see the twins," Prompto repeated, kissing his alpha's cheek softly.

"…ah, right," the King murmured, rubbing at his eyes before he sat up slowly. The blonde sat up as well, yawning a little, before he slid out of their bed, looking at the taller male excitedly. "May want to put some pants on first, Prom," Noctis pointed out with a smirk. Prompto blushed darkly at the reminder, before quickly grabbing some pants from the closet and pulling them on.

"Now let's go," he smiled, still blushing a bit. Noctis laughed softly, before he walked over and placed his arm around the blonde's shoulders, leading him out of their room. Once they arrived at the nursery, Prompto perked up when he heard a whimper from inside, and nearly bolted into the room, but managed to contain himself enough to keep himself mostly calm as they entered. He soon traced the whimper to Zack, and he pulled away from Noctis so he could scoop their son out of his crib.

"Hey, sweetie," he soothed, holding him close to his heart. "Why are you crying?" He then noticed Regina giving a tiny whimper of her own. "Oh, you want your sister, huh?" he guessed with a small chuckle, going over to Noctis as the raven picked up their daughter. Regina whined as she was picked up, but as her dad walked closer to Prompto, she chirped happily as she reached a small hand for Zack.

"Already attached at the hip, and they're not even a day old," their mother smiled as Zack reached out for Regina as well. Prompto stood close to Noctis, that way the twins could hold hands, and the omega chuckled.

"That's not a bad thing," Noctis pointed out. "At least they won't be arguing as much…hopefully."

"Good point. And we'll just have to see," Prompto shrugged a little, smiling at the twins. They were definitely close already, and they even looked alike. Both had their father's raven hair, and Regina had inherited Noctis's dark blue eyes, whereas Zack's were a bit lighter in color. He kissed Zack's forehead again, as well as Regina's, and pressed close to his alpha, giving a content sigh.

"Happy?" Noctis murmured softly.

"Incredibly so," Prompto whispered, kissing the taller male chastely.

"Good…" Noctis said with a warm smile on his face.

X*X(8 Years Later)X*X

It had been eight amazingly wonderful years since the twins had been born, and time had practically flown by, in Prompto's opinion. Regina and Zack had definitely grown, and developed their own unique personalities over the years. Zack had definitely taken after Prompto in his energy and pep, despite having Noctis's ebony hair. He was always optimistic, and very much a happy-go-lucky kid who simply enjoyed having fun. Even if that fun involved him getting in trouble due to a prank or two. He always enjoyed his combat practice with Gladio, despite usually losing unless the brunette went easy on Zack or let him win. Studying was always a pain and a half, though, as the young alpha hated studying, even when it was alongside Regina.

Regina, however, was almost a mirror image of her Noctis, remaining both serious and calm in almost all situations. And while she took studying a little more serious than Zack, it did annoy her at times. She preferred training over studying, though she did hate whenever Gladio went easy on her for being a girl, and she wasn't afraid to say it, too. Which usually ended in her getting her ass whooped by the older alpha.

Recently, though, Prompto had heavily considered having more children, since his heat would be coming up within the week. Omegas typically have a heat roughly eight years after their pregnancy ends, and Prompto's time was almost up. He wanted to talk to Noctis about it, first, and see if he needed to get more suppressants if the King didn't want more children.

He woke up that morning feeling a little nervous about asking his alpha about more children, but knew he needed to. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he gently woke Noctis, kissing at his jawline to hopefully wake him.

"Noct, it's almost nine in the morning," he whispered after looking at the clock.

"…nrgh…too early…" Noctis groaned.

"Nine isn't too early, y'know," the blonde snickered, nuzzling his alpha's neck and shoulder.

Noctis sighed as he opened his eyes. "Is for me… What is it?"

"I…wanted to ask your opinion on something," Prompto murmured quietly, lowering his gaze shyly. "What would you think of having another baby?"

"Hm…?"

"Well, omegas have a heat eight years after their pregnancy ends, and it's been eight years since Regina and Zack were born, so I'm going to go into heat soon, and I wanted to know if I should go back on suppressants or if you want to have another baby…" the smaller male rambled nervously, his cheeks a bright pink from his shyness.

Noctis didn't respond immediately, as he watched Prompto continue to stammer, before he sighed and kissed him softly to stop his rambling. The blonde silenced himself at the contact, kissing back chastely before pulling away to gauge the raven's reaction to the news.

When he looked at Noctis, the King was smiling quietly. "I don't mind…and I'm sure the kids would be thrilled…though we may need to inform them ahead of time."

Prompto smiled in relief, before nodding his agreement. "Yeah, so let's tell them this morning at breakfast, because I'm sure my heat's gonna hit within a week."

"Then it may be best if we ask Iggy and Gladio to look after them…" Noctis pointed out. "I'd rather not figure out how they'll take it…"

"Good point," the blonde agreed, kissing his alpha briefly before sitting up and stretching, a small groan escaping him as his back clicked in a few spots. As the blonde did, Noctis got out as well, cricking his neck before he moved to get dressed silently. Once Prompto had gotten dressed as well, the couple went to the dining room to have breakfast with their children. As they entered, however, Prompto was quick to spot Zack teasing Regina, the boy grinning from ear to ear.

"Zack, what are you teasing Regina about this time?" their mother sighed.

"Nothing, Mom!" Zack said quickly, giving the blonde a falsely innocent look.

"…Hrmph," was Regina's only response as she pointedly looked away from her brother, arms crossed over her chest.

"Zack, don't antagonize your sister," Noctis said with a small frown.

"Sorry, Dad…" the boy pouted, before looking at Regina. "Sorry, Regina…"

Regina huffed slightly, but, thankfully, she eased off quickly and merely nodded her head.

"Alright, shall we go, then?" Noctis said with a small chuckle.

"Yeah! I'm starving!" Zack chirped, grinning again. Prompto smiled as he ruffled his son's hair lightly, and then they sat down to eat. Fortunately, over the past eight years, Insomnia had been almost fully restored to its former glory, with only a little construction left to do. The rest of the region was still being worked on, too, but those areas weren't as close to being finished as Insomnia was. Soon, Ignis brought out their breakfast, and as the twins began to eat, Prompto whispered quietly to Ignis about his upcoming heat, and the beta nodded with a slight smile, understanding that Zack and Regina would need a sitter (or two, really) during that time. Once that was settled, the blonde looked at the two young alphas.

"Zack? Regina?" he said, gaining their attention. "What would you two think of a younger sibling?" Zack stared at their mother for a moment in obvious surprise, before looking at his sister.

Regina looked up from her food for a moment, blinking, before she swallowed the bite she'd just taken. "I dunno…think Zack wouldn't be the best big brother, yanno?"

"Hey! I would be an awesome big brother!" Zack protested.

"Yeah, right," Regina chuckled.

"Seriously, though! I'd like another sibling," the boy insisted, pouting a little at Regina's words.

"Sometimes a younger sibling makes you better as a person, that way you can look out for them, Regina," Prompto pointed out.

"I wouldn't mind either…really," Regina said as she nibbled on some of her food. Noctis smiled at the girl's words. She was never as good with words as her brother, which was another thing she had from him. She meant well, though.

"Good to know," Prompto smiled. "Then that means you two get to go camping with Gladio and Ignis this coming weekend."

"Woohoo!" Zack crowed, making his mother laugh at his excitement.

"Yay!" Regina cheered, and their father chuckled softly at the call.

"Well, go ahead and finish your breakfasts, and we'll help you get ready, that way you can all head out before dark," Prompto told them with a warm smile.

"Okay! Thanks, Mom! Thanks, Dad!" Zack grinned, before resuming eating. Regina only nodded before she moved back to her own breakfast, which wasn't very surprising.

Once the family had finished eating, Prompto and Noctis helped Regina and Zack to get ready and packed for their camping trip. Zack practically dashed around his room while Regina moved at a calmer pace in hers across the hall. Prompto chuckled at his son's excited energy, and smiled warmly at Noctis as the King stood outside their daughter's bedroom to make sure she got everything. The blonde himself was making sure Zack didn't forget anything, especially with the fervent manner he packed.

Noctis, in the meantime, barely had to intervene, as Regina went around her room, picking out some easy clothes to wear and some essential supplies she needed. There were only a few times where he had to assist her, and that was when she was hesitating between a two different shirts and what shoes to bring. And even after that, Regina was quick to wave the extra help off, saying she'd do it alone. Not that Noctis minded, really.

Finally, they were done packing, even though Prompto had to rearrange Zack's bag a couple of times to make sure everything fit, and the couple was walking the twins to meet with Ignis and Gladio at the restored Regalia. Miraculously, with the return of the Light, Cindy had managed to recover and restore the old car back to her former glory. Not that Prompto was complaining.

"Hi Gladio! Hi Ignis!" Zack chirped as they got close.

"Hey, squirts," Gladio smirked.

"Hello, you two," Ignis chuckled.

"Ready for some camping?" the brunette asked.

"Yup!" Zack grinned.

"Hmhmm!" Regina nodded swiftly.

"Very good. We'll set out now, then," Ignis told them, and Prompto smiled.

"Thanks again, Iggy," he told the sandy blonde.

"Of course, Prompto. We'll keep them busy and they'll have fun, too," Ignis smirked faintly, and Gladio waggled his eyebrows at Prompto knowingly.

"Anyway!" the omega said hurriedly, blushing a little before he looked at the twins. "Come here, you two." He then hugged both of them at once, and kissed their cheeks. "I love you both so much. Behave for Gladio and Ignis, okay? And listen to what they say. I don't want to hear about any funny business when you come home."

"I'll be good! I promise!" Zack smiled brightly.

Regina, though, seemed to have noticed what Gladio did and was watching him with a small frown, before she turned to Prompto and nodded. "Yeah… I'll make sure he doesn't get in trouble…again."

"Hey!" her brother protested.

"I know you two will be good," their mother chuckled, letting them go and stepping away so Noctis could get to them.

Once he had the space, Noctis crouched down and pulled them into a firm hug, briefly ruffling their hair as they separated. "Be careful, both of you. Understood?"

"Yes, Papa," Regina said with a firm nod.

"We'll be okay, Dad!" Zack grinned.

"Good," Noctis said with a smile, before he lightly pushed them ahead. "Now go on. Go have fun."

"We'll see you guys in a week," Gladio chuckled as the twins climbed into the back seat of the Regalia. "Have fun, you two." Prompto blushed darkly at the words, before watching as Gladio got into the driver's seat, and drove off with Ignis in the passenger seat.

"He's always teasing…" the blonde grumbled once they were gone.

"…I feel like Regina noticed, too…" Noctis murmured.

"I just hope she doesn't realize what he meant before she's in her teens…" Prompto sighed.

"I dunno… I think she knows more than we give her credit for…"

"Dammit…" the smaller male whined. "Well, now to wait until my heat starts…"

"Right," Noctis murmured, placing his arm along the blonde's shoulders. "Let's get inside, shall we?"

"Kay," Prompto nodded, pressing close as they returned inside.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

That night, while the couple was sleeping, Prompto woke up with a headache and feeling warm all over. He sat up with a quiet groan, before his eyes widened in realization. Putting a hand on Noctis's shoulder, he gently shook him to wake his alpha.

"Noct, wake up," he whispered.

"Mmmm… 's too early…" Noctis groaned out.

"I swear, Noct, you better get up if you want me in heat," the blonde growled, glaring at the raven. "I'm not suffering while you sleep!" Noctis groaned as he held his head briefly…until Prompto's scent hit him and he blinked his eyes open swiftly. The blonde shivered as he felt himself becoming hard from the arousal involved with his heat, a soft whine escaping him despite his annoyance. As awareness caught up to him, though, Noctis moved before he could think twice about it, pinning Prompto to the bed and kissing him fiercely.

Prompto gave a small whimper into the kiss, but he kissed back with equal enthusiasm, running his hands along his alpha's clothed sides. With a loud purr rumbling from his throat, Noctis clawed at the blonde's clothed chest, before he broke away and began to yank the offending article of clothing away. The smaller male raised himself enough to let Noctis remove his shirt, and once his shirt was gone, he fell back against the bed again, hissing a little at the cool air of the room against his skin.

The King didn't give him the time to get used to it, though, as he immediately moved in and latched onto the blonde's nipple, his fingers toying with the one not caught between his lips and teeth. Prompto moaned, arching his back off the bed at the warm wetness covering his nipple. And Noctis continued to suck and lick and bite at the nipple, continuously teasing the other with his fingers. And at the same time, he began to grind against the blonde, groaning around the hardened bud in his mouth.

The omega shuddered and moaned in response, rolling his hips up against his alpha's as he gripped Noctis's shoulders tightly. As he continued to grind against the blonde, Noctis slipped one hand down, rubbing at his omega's hip firmly. Prompto shuddered and gasped as he felt slick beginning to leak from his ass again, dampening his boxer briefs.

Finally, Noctis pulled away from the blonde's nipple, which had turned slightly red from the amount of attention it'd been given, and he then moved back to pull on Prompto's pajama pants and underwear. Prompto eagerly lifted his hips so they could be removed, and once they were, he pulled Noctis in for another heated kiss. Groaning harshly, Noctis reached up and tangled his hands in the blonde locks, pulling him firmly against him as he ground up against him over and over again as he deepened the kiss.

The smaller male whimpered at the friction of the raven's clothed crotch grinding against him, digging his blunt nails into Noctis's covered shoulders. That made the raven moan heavily from the back of his throat, and finally, he pulled back to remove his own shirt, tossing it aside to be forgotten. And Prompto purred loudly in satisfaction before tugging at his alpha's pants.

With a deep purr of his own, Noctis did as his omega clearly wanted and got rid of the last barriers between them, before he locked their mouths together once again. The blonde gave a loud moan as he felt Noctis's hot flesh against him, and wrapped his arms around the raven's neck to keep him close. Finally, they parted for air, and Prompto fixed his alpha with a needy look.

"Fuck me, Noct…! I want to feel you knot me~" he purred, nipping at Noctis's chin. Those words made Noctis moan heavily, before he managed a small nod. Then he reached for Prompto's legs and pushed them up, toward the blonde's chest. Prompto held his legs in place, a whine of anticipation emitting from him as he gazed at Noctis with lust-darkened eyes.

Purring at the sight, Noctis moved in slowly, gasping as he tried to keep his composure. However, the more he breathed in, the more Prompto's scent filled his head, until he could no longer fight it and he pressed in with a guttural moan. The blonde threw his head back with a soft gasp, already loving the filling sensation his alpha's cock provided. He then looked at Noctis, nodding to him to tell him to move.

Groaning, Noctis moved his hands so that he could lean on his hands properly, his forearms pressed against the back of Prompto's thighs, before he slowly began to move. Prompto moaned quietly, but as the slow pace continued, he started to become frustrated, as he knew neither of them would get to release like this. With a small growl, he let go of his legs and wrapped them around Noctis's hips.

"Fuck me, Noct," he hissed. "I want _you_."

"Ah…!" Noctis gasped out, before he groaned, breathing deeply, before he smirked. "Suit yourself…" he murmured, before he started pounding into his omega. Prompto cried out in pleasure, clenching around his alpha's building knot, and feeling the slight burn from inside him whenever he clenched. The tightness made Noctis groan, and he groaned heavily, before he leaned down and locked their lips together as he curled one hand into his hair, moving swiftly against the blonde.

Prompto moaned and mewled against the King's lips, feeling how Noctis's thrusts became shallower and shallower as his knot built. Soon enough, the omega felt his release rapidly approaching, and he shuddered heavily before breaking away from the kiss with an ecstasy-filled scream of Noctis's name. He tightened around his alpha's knot as his cum spattered onto his and Noctis's stomachs.

"Ah f-fuck…!" Noctis gasped out, groaning, before he choked out the omega's name as his own release hit him. The blonde shivered as he felt the pulse and following warmth inside of him, tightening his legs around Noctis's hips to keep him close as the raven's knot went down. Groaning, Noctis lowered himself down to press light kisses against Prompto's neck, wrapping his arms firmly around the blonde's waist, his hips continuing to undulate against Prompto's firmly.

"Mmm… Love you, Noct…" Prompto breathed, tilting his head back to give his alpha more room to work with. He even guided the raven's head towards his bond mark, moaning softly. Noctis was breathing heavily, his teeth scraping along the mark gently, reaching out to hold one of Prompto's hands as his motions stilled momentarily. Then the blonde felt another pulse and blooming warmth inside of him as Noctis stopped moving, causing him to shiver around the taller male's knot.

Hissing out soft expletives, Noctis groaned softly, before he whispered out, "Prom…love you…" as he began to move again. Prompto held his alpha close, purring and simply enjoying the feeling of Noctis moving against him, even as he felt the King's cum beginning to leak out of his ass. He wasn't bothered by it, though, as it just reminded him of what would be.

Chest heaving, Noctis tilted Prompto's face up further, kissing him deeply as he thrust into him five more times, before his final release hit him. Prompto purred contently into the kiss, moving his tongue with Noctis's, even as the raven pulled out once his knot had gone down fully. When they finally parted for air, he pulled Noctis closer to him, still purring. Breathing heavily, Noctis settled his face against Prompto's neck, nipping softly at the bond mark, while rubbing the blonde's back softly.

The omega shivered a little as his bond mark was teased, before whispering hoarsely, "Can we sleep more now…? You wore me out…"

"Heh…sure…just for a while…"

"Until my heat wakes back up for more," Prompto chuckled tiredly, cuddling against his alpha.

"Hmhmm…" Noctis hummed. "G'night…love you."

"Love you, too, Noct," his omega murmured, closing his eyes. Before he drifted off, however, he couldn't help but mentally thank Ignis for deciding to play matchmaker with Noctis and him. If he hadn't, then they wouldn't be where they were today, bonded, with two kids of their own, and another that would be on the way. Life had definitely turned out well.


End file.
